


Put your hands up it's a stick up (Hopefully God is still down to forgive us)

by Pumpkaboos



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Ten Years Later (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Anxiety Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Major Character Injury, One-Sided Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Rare Pairings, Trans Male Character, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, assasin yamamoto, assassin hibari, author will tag write any triggers in notes, iemitsu is dead, very slightly unhinged yamamoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkaboos/pseuds/Pumpkaboos
Summary: After his brother Giotto's tragic death, Sawada Tsunayoshi is tasked to rebuild the Vongola with Reborn's guidance. He must make a name for himself in the seedy underbelly of the city and gain the respect of his allies. But what is the Vongola really hiding? And what is Yamamoto willing to do to protect Tsuna and the secret of the vongola?
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 10





	1. You Will Never Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a GTA AU for KHR because honestly, mafia? Gangs? Organized crime? It's great stuff. I wanted to write a darker AU with these characters so please enjoy. This is the prologue so sorry it's on the short side. Will irregularly update.
> 
> Possible TW:  
> -death mention  
> -recreational drug use  
> -mention of past abuse

"How did he die?" Tsuna asked, voice quiet and soft, barely above a whisper. His hands were trembling, ears ringing as he stared down at his shoes, unable to look Reborn in the face.

"He was killed. Betrayed by another member of his crew." Reborn replied from behind a cigarette, staring down the boy before him. "He couldn't make it back.. We were lucky that enough of him was saved to bury. I'm sorry for your loss." He muttered the last part, pain clear in his expression as he looked away from Tsuna.

"Who did it?" Tsuna asked in response, hands balling into fists as his shoulders trembled. "Who the _fuck_ killed Giotto?!" He asked, suddenly enraged.

"Now, Tsuna, hold on-" Reborn started.

"No, Reborn! Who the fuck killed my brother?! I have the right to know, don't I?" Tsuna asked, looking at him with his eyes red rimmed and filled with tears as his body wracked with emotion. "Who could do this to him? I-I need to know, Reborn…" he said, calming down a little and wiping the wet streaks from his cheeks. 

Reborn didn't have the heart to keep that from him. "I'll tell you, but I want you to know Giotto's final wishes first." He said as gently as he could. 

"Okay… what are they?" He asked, not looking at Reborn.

"He wants you to take over the Vongola." Reborn replied.

"The Vongola? How did he expect me to do that? The Vongola died with him, Reborn. You know it, I know it. I'm pretty sure all the gangs Los Santos know that too." Tsuna said, sighing and shifting a little in his chair. “I haven’t even seen anyone he used to hang around with. How am I supposed to do that without Giotto? Let alone any of the others that were with him…” He sighed sadly, head in his hands.

"Yeah, but they won't expect a come back. Not this quick, anyway." Reborn replied. “I’ll be here to help you. You won’t need any of them, Tsuna. You’re better than them. Sometimes I think they were afraid of this.” He replied quietly, smoke billowing from his parted lips.

"I need time.. I don't want to be in charge of a gang. I don’t want that kind of life, and Giotto knew that." Tsuna replied, "you should know that too, Reborn. I never wanted any part of this stuff."

Reborn glanced at him, then looked down. "You know your record isn't clean, either. He did a lot to cover up what you did, you know." His voice trailed off, taking another slow drag of his cigarette. 

"Shut up! You have no right to bring that up!" Tsuna replied and glared at him. "That was between me and him. That had nothing to do with the Vongola."

"Tsuna.. You were made for this life. The Vongola had a good reputation. They wanted to clean up the city and eventually get the hard drugs off the streets.. Giotto had a very positive outlook, and he just wanted the best for this city and its people." Reborn said, putting out his cigarette and watching Tsuna for his reaction.

Tsuna shifted a little. "I know that, Reborn. I know that he tried to be Robin Hood, and that kind of shit doesn't work anymore. I loved Giotto, but even he should've known better. Sometimes this place just feels so hopeless." He muttered. "I know he would've wanted me to take over but I just cant. I could never live up to him…"

"He didn't want you to live up to his expectations, Tsuna. He wanted you to surpass them." Reborn said and went over to him, putting his hands on his shoulders and making him stare into his eyes.. "Giotto had so much faith in you. He cared for you so much, Tsuna. You could never understand just how much he appreciated you, Tsuna." He said, "He wouldn't have asked you if he didn't believe in you." Reborn said, then pulled away from him and stood up straight again. He adjusted his tie and looked down at him. "Give me your answer by the time of the funeral. You say the word, and we'll work things out. I'm sorry about Giotto." He finished briskly, before walking out of the room.

Tsuna watched him go, still in shock at it all before he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe his brother was _dead._ He knew he had to try to rebuild the Vongola for him, but he was afraid. He didn't want to get betrayed like Giotto did. He didn't want to die.

The problem was that sometimes he did.

\--------

Yamamoto was at the apartment alone and had finished cleaning up the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Usually the only person that would come by to see him was Tsuna, since he lived down the hall from Yamamoto's apartment. He finished drying his hands and went over to the door, then opened it up to see a familiar face.

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto said and smiled at him, then noticed how visibly upset Tsuna looked. He was more disheveled than usual and looked like he had been crying. Tsuna's eyes were red and puffy, and he looked like he hadn't slept that night. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked in a softer voice and leaned a little closer to him, clearly worried.

Tsuna was quiet, looking at him briefly before looking down at his feet. He knew he had to have looked like a mess from crying almost all night. "I-it's Giotto…" he said quietly, hands clasped in front of him and unsure of what to do. He shifted from foot to foot and continued to look down for fear he'd burst out crying again.

"Tsuna, what happened?" Yamamoto asked, looking down either end of the hall before pulling Tsuna into his apartment and closing the door behind him.

Tsuna collapsed against him,resolve failing as his arms gripped Yamamoto tightly, fingers digging into his shirt. Tsuna's body racked with shudders as he lost his breath. "H-he's dead, ‘Keshi," Tsuna choked out through his sobs. "He's dead!" He wailed miserably.

Yamamoto dropped the hand towel he was holding and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He wasn't sure what to say as he stared at the closed door in front of him. "What happened?" Yamamoto asked quietly, holding Tsuna and letting him sob against him. 

"He was killed." Tsuna said and tried to calm down. He pulled away a little and tried to look up at Yamamoto. "Someone betrayed him... Reborn wouldn't tell me a lot of details." He said and sniffled.

Yamamoto frowned. He was familiar with the life Giotto led. They were all from a bad part of town and dealt with upbringings that weren't exactly considered normal. Yamamoto grew up with his dad as an ex member of Yakuza in Japan, he was aware of how that life went. He was taught the Blade at a young age, and knew how to kill with it. Tsuna and Giotto had also grown up with an abusive criminal father, in and out of shelters and foster homes after their mother passed. It wasn’t exactly the normal life any of them had wanted or wished so desperately for. 

"Tsuna, I'm so sorry.." Yamamoto replied and tried to help him calm down. He held him close, realizing just how small Tsuna felt in his arms. Giotto was taller, broader shoulders but still on the lanky side. Tsuna was small, was maybe a hundred pounds wet and barely grew during puberty. Regardless, the two of them had looked so similar, with messy hair and sad eyes. "Jeez, I don't really know what to say." He muttered. "Sorry…" Yamamoto desperately wished that he knew the perfect words to say to Tsuna at this moment.

Tsuna pulled away and wiped his eyes. "I-its okay. It just helps that you're here…" he said quietly and frowned, glancing down at his feet. He did feel bad for coming over and crying all over Yamamoto. He just needed someone.

He needed Takeshi.

"Here, you can spend the night. Dad won't be home until late and we can watch movies in my room like when we were kids." Yamamoto suggested quickly. He couldn't stand seeing Tsuna so upset. He wanted to do everything he could to make him feel at least a little better. Yamamoto wanted to help him forget about the cruelness of the world for a little while. 

"You don't have to do that, ‘Keshi, really," Tsuna said quickly and sniffled, holding up his hands and smiling sadly.

"Too late. Come on," Yamamoto said and took Tsuna's hand and smiled gently at him. "It'll help you feel better." He said softly. "I promise."

"You promise?" Tsuna echoed quietly and smiled a little.

"Yeah," Yamamoto said and kissed his cheek. "Come on," he said and led him to his bedroom. It was small, with a twin sized bed and a small TV in the corner. "We can watch whatever you want. I'll even get my nice blanket out." He said to Tsuna and smiled at him.

"You don't have to do this, really." Tsuna said and watched him, unsure of what to say. 

"Too late, Tsuna." Yamamoto said and grabbed Tsuna, picking him up and kissing his cheek. "We're watching a movie. And holding hands… and maybe eating some of the edibles I was saving." He chuckled and grinned.

Tsuna smiled and laughed for the first time since he got the news. "Keshi, you're too much. Using up your premium stash on me?" He said and chuckled, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You're always worth my premium stash, now come on lets watch something." Yamamoto said and set him down on the bed, then sat next to him and grabbed the remote for the TV.

They watched TV together for awhile and maybe got high. Yamamoto was happy that this seemed to help Tsuna feel better. They spent some time curled up together watching movies. Tsuna touched Yamamoto's hands and traced the bones of his fingers, before taking his hand and holding it tight. "Keshi… can I tell you something?" He asked quietly and leaned against him, looking up at him with his large brown eyes.

"Yeah, of course Tsuna. What is it?" Yamamoto asked, happy about the closeness they shared and how soft Tsuna's hand felt in his. He was still overwhelmed with how small Tsuna felt. That was probably the edibles talking, though. 

"I'm thinking that I might take over the Vongola…" he said quietly, looking away from him and glancing at the wall. He was afraid to see Yamamoto's reaction to this. 

"Take over the Vongola?!" Yamamoto said and sat up a little more, starting to sober up at the notion. "W-why?" He asked.

"I don't know… I don't want to let Giotto down." Tsuna said quietly. "I feel like it's expected of me to take over… I feel like I need to, I guess. Like it's my calling." Tsuna replied quietly. Tsuna hated that he knew that Reborn was the one that planted that thought in his head.

"I don't know, tsuna. You know what happened to your brother, are you sure you want that?" Yamamoto asked, holding his hand tighter and moving his other hand to Tsuna's cheek, making their eyes meet.

"I said I don't know, Takeshi." Tsuna said quietly. "Reborn wanted me to think about it… he Thinks I can rebuild the Vongola when the time comes." He muttered and shifted a little, glancing away from Yamamoto's stern gaze. "It wouldn't be right now. He'd work with me, make sure I was really ready to do this. I know a few things, sure, but nothing this extreme. He’s talking about me taking over what Giotto started..."

Yamamoto felt sick at the thought of Tsuna being trapped in the dirty underground of the city again, gripped by its dirty claws and pulling him down. He couldn't imagine the young man in front of him being a mob boss. He wished that he couldn't imagine Tsuna killing. He didn’t want to imagine those small hands killing people. He didn’t want to see Tsuna’s kind eyes filled with cruelty again. 

Yamamoto knew he was screwed. He knew he couldn’t let Tsuna do this alone. Part of him knew that Tsuna would never refuse this path, even if he knew it would destroy him. "so.. When do we start?" Yamamoto asked quietly after a long period of silence. 

"What?" Tsuna said and looked back at him. "We?" He asked, clearly confused. "Takeshi, you don't have to do this with me.. I wouldn't make you do that." He said, brow furled with worry.

"Tsuna. You know me, I couldn't leave you in a situation like that." Yamamoto replied, moving his hand from Tsuna's cheek and taking both his hands in his. "You know the things I've done… you know my past, my family history." He muttered. "I wouldn't want you to commit to this by yourself. I want to do everything in my power to keep you safe." Yamamoto said, grip tightening on his hands.

Tsuna gasped quietly and shifted. "Takeshi, you don't have to-" he said quickly.

"Together." Yamamoto said. "Please. Let me do this for you, Tsuna. Let me help you…" he said desperately, bowing his head and closing his eyes. "I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't there…"

Tsuna made a sound in the back of his throat, suddenly realizing how real this all was. "Together." He said quietly. "You know that once we do this, we can never go back…" 

"As long as I'm with you, Tsuna. We'll never go back." Yamamoto promised, then pulled Tsuna into a hug. "I want to give you everything I have, everything I am. I'm scared, but you know I'd do anything for you, Tsuna." He said quietly, the promise lingering in the air, heavy between them. “I’ll do anything to keep you safe.” He continued. He wouldn't let this city swallow them whole, he wouldn’t let Tsuna die by anyone’s hand.

Yamamoto didn't want to let him go. He sighed shakily, realizing the depth of what they were committing to. He tangled a hand in Tsuna's hair and felt his hot breath against his shoulder. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest with the promise thick in the air. They stayed quiet, emotional as their bodies pressed closer, almost desperate for the comfort of intimacy. They needed something to deter the fear of their future together.

This was going to happen. Soon life was going to be very different for them. It would be a life full of danger and violence in the dark depths of Los Santos.

They could never look back.


	2. Last thing that we should do is go slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamamoto and Tsuna are both adults now. Yamamoto is a hitman working in Europe while Tsuna continues to train with Reborn. The Vongola is within their sights now, but they both get to enjoy some time alone together again before the real work begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and Yamamoto are roughly in their mid twenties now.
> 
> warnings for this chapter:
> 
> Gratuitous smut incoming.  
> Mentions of injuries.  
> Tsuna is trans and uses anatomical terms.

It was times like these where Yamamoto missed the life he used to have with Tsuna. He washed his blade of blood and winced at the healing wound on his shoulder from a bullet a couple weeks ago. 

So far his trip abroad in Italy was going great. He thought that sarcastically, of course.

He finished up and turned on his cell phone, then read over a couple of text messages Tsuna sent him. God. He really missed Tsuna.

Yamamoto had been away in Italy on a job. While the Vongola worked its way back to operation, he took on small assassin jobs to make a name for himself and help out with some of the bills. Being away from Tsuna wasn't really his choice, but Reborn's idea more or less. He needed to get "experience." 

Or so he was told.

Yamamoto sighed and looked over his messages, smiling a little at a few pictures Tsuna had sent him of their new apartment. Things had been hectic since Giotto died six years ago. Life went by quickly, but at least they were still together and finally moving into their own place.

He sighed and sat back on the bed, then decided to lay back and call Tsuna. Yamamoto stared at the ceiling as the phone rang, before eventually getting an answer after a couple rings. 

"''Keshi! Hey," Tsuna said happily. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you at all. How've you been? How's travelling across Europe going?" He asked, clearly excited on the other end.

Yamamoto chuckled quietly at Tsuna's tone. "Oh, Y'know. Same old shit, different day." He replied and smiled. "I saw the pictures. The place looks great." He said.

"Yeah? I'm glad you think so. It's not super high end, of course, but it's better than any place I ever thought I'd live in. Get this, there's not even a bug problem!" Tsuna said and laughed quietly on the other end, smile clear in his voice.

Yamamoto closed his eyes and imagined his smile. "No way. No roaches? What are we gonna do next time we take a bath and one doesn't come out of the drain?" He asked and grinned; he didn't realize how much he missed Tsuna's voice, even though they called frequently.

"God, I don't know. No more constant fear of crickets jumping at us in the middle of the night. It's great." Tsuna said. He sighed, voice going a little quieter. "So… Y'know. How are things really going?" He asked. "How's the shoulder?"

"Well, I've been better." Yamamoto said. "Not as bad as the time I was on the job and broke my arm and collarbone." He replied, shifting a little and hissing in pain. "Yeah, I've been better." He repeated quietly and sighed.

"How much longer until you can come back?" Tsuna asked softly. "I don't like that you're so far from home taking on random jobs that Reborn gives you." He said. "I've told him I don't like it, and he just tells me to suck it up." Tsuna muttered. "He tells me that as the boss I need to delegate things, send people on jobs, all that kind of stuff. I guess it just makes me worried…"

"Yeah, I know Tsuna…" Yamamoto muttered, sighing and sitting up carefully. "But i do need experience, he's right. If I ever hope to be able to help you out with this stuff."

"I need someone that's more than a hitman, Takeshi. I need someone to help organize things. I need someone to help keep people in line. I need someone that's good with people that can read the room and help out when a situation gets bad." Tsuna replied. "I need you, Takeshi, not what Reborn wants to turn you into."

"I know, I know, but Tsuna, knowing this stuff makes me better. These skills aren't just for nothing, they're to better us." Yamamoto replied and sighed. He didn't really want to talk about such heavy stuff right now. He knew that Tsuna already had enough to worry about. "Tell me more about the apartment." He said finally to change the subject.

Tsuna let out a quiet huff, but let it go quickly after to get back to talking about the apartment. "Well, It's a lot bigger. We have a big bedroom and the bathroom has a nicer tub." He said, humming as he thought about it. "The kitchen is nice and all the appliances work, thank god. I remember as a kid our oven didn't work and only half the burners on the stove worked." He reminisced.

Yamamoto smiled again and sighed. "Yeah, our appliances were shit too." He said, "our fridge went out at least once a year."

"Yeah, I remember that sometimes you'd come over to eat with us because all your food went bad.." Tsuna replied. "Man, things have changed." He said, sounding a little shocked.

Yamamoto chuckled quietly at that. "Yeah, but it changed for the better." He said and smiled. "I can't wait to get back so we can break in the new bed." He teased, voice a little lower.

"Hey! 'Keshi, gross!" Tsuna said and laughed. "And here I thought you would be excited to see the furniture I picked out in person." He replied.

Yamamoto could imagine Tsuna's embarrassed face and flushed cheeks. Yamamoto bet he would've looked away from him if they were together and playfully push him away. "Hey, I'm excited for that too. I can be excited about a lot of things, you know. Especially anything involving you, Tsuna~" Yamamoto said and laughed quietly, smiling wide. 

"Yeah, you've shown me that, many times." Tsuna replied and groaned quietly. "I should go, I have to get up early tomorrow and it's starting to get late…" he said quietly.

Yamamoto sighed, "yeah, I guess you're right." He said. "I'll let you go, then, before I'm tempted to ask for shower pics." He laughed quietly and smiled. "I love you, Tsuna."

"I love you too, Takeshi. I'll try to call you when I can, okay? Take care." Tsuna said, voice gentle and somewhat sad before he hung up the phone.

Yamamoto reluctantly pulled the phone away from his ear, then tossed it on the bed next to him. He sighed and stared at the ceiling more, then started fantasizing about going back home to their apartment to see Tsuna.

Their apartment.

It was weird to think that they were finally going to have their own place together after being romantically involved for so long. Yamamoto was glad to just go home and be with Tsuna. He didn't care where they were, as long as they were together. Tsuna was his home.

He couldn't wait to go Home.

\-------

Tsuna sighed and laid back in bed, after another failed attempt of trying to reach Yamamoto by phone. It had been a month since he'd seen Takeshi, and their apartment felt so empty.

Tsuna was used to being alone. After Giotto started the Vongola and after the incident, Tsuna lived alone. He used to be messy, but after being with Reborn for so long he got used to cleaning up whenever the other would make passive comments about it. Instead of dealing with that whenever his mentor would pop in, he just decided to keep everything cleaned up.

Tsuna missed Takeshi and tried to keep everything nice for when he'd come back. Last time they talked, Yamamoto still didn't know when he would be back. Tsuna understood the life of a hitman, but he still didn't have to like it.

Tsuna sighed and rolled over in bed, then closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Another day that passed meant another day closer he was to being with Yamamoto again. 

He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard shuffling at the door, then a quiet turn of the knob. Tsuna stiffened and tried to pretend to be asleep when he heard footsteps quietly enter the room, approaching the bed slowly. 

Tsuna shifted a little and made a quiet sound, pretending that he was shifting in his sleep as he grabbed the switchblade he kept under his pillow for security. Well, mostly peace of mind, but now it was definitely for security.

The footsteps neared the bed, and he quickly sat up in the dark and opened the knife, then threw it at the dark figure. It thudded and stuck in the wall and the figure jumped.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Tsuna, it's me!" Yamamoto said quickly from the dark, holding up his hands and backing up for the light switch. 

"Holy shit, Takeshi!" Tsuna said and scrambled for the light on the nightstand, then switched it on. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He said quickly and got up, going over to Yamamoto and hugging him. "Jesus, I didn't know you were coming home.." He said, pressing his face into his chest.

Yamamoto was still understandably tense, since Tsuna almost took his ear off with a switchblade in the dark. "I'm sorry, I should've known better than to sneak in." He said quickly, wrapping his arms around Tsuna when he was close enough. "I forgot that you always kept a weapon nearby… but fuck, how did you learn to do that?" Yamamoto asked, looking back and staring at the knife still stuck in the wall.

"Practice," Tsuna said. "You would've been dead if I had a gun…" he muttered quietly and sighed. "You're really lucky."

"I am. But wow, that's really hot." Yamamoto muttered, still staring at the knife stuck in the wall and swallowing thickly. Fuck. 

"Oh god, I just had that wall painted!" Tsuna squeaked and pulled away from him, then went to take the knife out of the wall.

"Tsunaaaa, don't worry, we can patch that up later." Yamamoto whined and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's torso from behind, pulling him closer again. "I missed you, we can worry about the wall later." He said. "Another time… I'll fix it, I promise."

Tsuna sighed, reluctantly giving in. "Okay okay," he muttered. "We'll deal with it later.." He said softly and leaned back against Yamamoto. "I missed you. Sorry for almost potentially killing you." He said and leaned back, looking up at him. "I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, but I mean, what a way to die." Yamamoto said and laughed, smiling at him. "You know the only way I'd want to die is by your hand, any way." He replied, mostly honest with himself that that was how he really wanted to die. If it ever came to that.

"Wow," Tsuna said, "how romantic." He deadpanned, then pulled away from him. "You must be exhausted, go get cleaned up so you can get some rest." He said and turned around, smiling at him. 

"I don't wanna, I just want to stay and cuddle with you. It's been so long…" Yamamoto said and pouted a little as he stared back at Tsuna.

"I know, 'Keshi. It's been too long… but it'll help you feel better." Tsuna said and smiled gently. "It might help with the jetlag." He chuckled softly.

Yamamoto sighed and shrugged off his jacket. "Well, nothing really helps with the jetlag, but you're right, a shower would feel nice. I'll go clean up." He muttered and tossed it into the laundry hamper. "But you better be here when I get back so we can catch up." He said, winking at him. 

"Dork. You don't even know how to use the shower." Tsuna said and watched him. He crossed his arms and continued staring at Yamamoto, clearly amused. 

"Oh I can figure it out, promise. That's what staying at multiple hotels in a short span of time will do to you." Yamamoto said and grinned. "If you wanted to join me, all you had to do was ask, Y'know." He said.

Tsuna blushed at that, glancing away. They'd been together for so long, but Tsuna still got shy when it came to certain things. "No, I'll wait until you get out." He said softly. 

"You sure?" Yamamoto asked. "I could use the company… and teasing aside I think I'll need help cleaning my wounds." He said and chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tsuna sighed and smiled at him, expression softening. "Okay, if you put it that way… I guess I can help you out with that." He said and followed Yamamoto into the bathroom. "I know you got shot, but what else happened?"

Yamamoto shrugged and took off his shirt, then winced a little when he moved his bad shoulder wrong. "The usual. Cuts and scrapes, bruises… A lot of bruises… And a sprained wrist." He said.

Tsuna frowned, eyes looking him over. "God, you really got beat up. What the hell did Reborn have you go do, exactly?" He asked, moving closer and looking over some of the fresher wounds. 

"Sorry, that's confidential." Yamamoto replied, making a face. "I'm not allowed to talk about outside jobs. It's just the rules he told me." He said.

Tsuna sighed, then crouched down and got some supplies from under the sink. "I figured. Safety and all that shit is important. I just think I don't like not knowing, is all." He muttered, then started unwrapping his larger bandaged wounds first.

Yamamoto looked down at him, watching the concentrated expression that was on Tsuna's face. "Yeah. I hate not telling you either," he replied softly. It was probably better that Tsuna didn't know about any of the jobs he had to do in Italy. 

"How many did you kill this time, Kuzuryu?" Tsuna asked quietly, voice low.

Yamamoto stared down at him, wide-eyed as Tsuna focused on his wounds. "How did you-" he started.

"I'm not as clueless as you think I am, Takeshi." Tsuna said, voice serious as he continued to avoid Yamamoto's eyes. "I know that's what they call you… And from the information I've gathered, you're good at your job." He continued, then started bandaging up the wounds he had cleaned. "It's my job to know that kind of thing, even if Reborn wants to keep me in the dark when it comes to certain things."

Yamamoto was shocked into silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say. "Are you scared?" He asked quietly, dreading Tsuna's answer.

Tsuna thought about that for a moment too long, before quietly answering. "I am. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of you and the name you made for yourself." He answered firmly, "but deep down, you're a little scared of me too. I like to think we balance each other out." He replied, a little too casual for the thickening air of the room. "You thought I didn't know, and now I know that you're thinking you underestimated me. And you're right. But that's okay. We're in the business of death and secrets." He said quietly, then shifted closer to check on the bullet wound in Yamamoto's shoulder. "I still love you, and I still trust you with my life, if that's what you're worried about."

Yamamoto swallowed quietly, staying silent as he tried to process everything Tsuna said. "I love you too…" he said quietly.

Yamamoto waited for Tsuna to finish up, then wrapped his arms around him. "You used the waterproof ones, right?" He asked, referring to the bandages.

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, I did. I'll have to properly dress the one on your shoulder afterwards, though." He said quietly. "Get washed up, I'll help you out when you finish." He said softly. 

"Aw, changed your mind about showering with me?" Yamamoto asked and looked over at him.

"I finally got my hair dry, and knowing you it'd just get wet again." Tsuna said and chuckled.

"Okay, that's fair. I'll learn how to use the shower in the meantime." Yamamoto said and smiled, watching him go.

Yamamoto sighed and figured out the knobs, finally getting the water turned on and hot. He took off his pants and boxers, then got under the water. He sighed happily and let the heat wash over him, already enjoying this shower way more than the one he had in his last apartment. "Mm…" he hummed and closed his eyes, then started washing off.

Yamamoto was glad to be back, to be in their home. It was that thought that kept him from thinking about what he had to do when he was back in Italy. He was afraid of how much Tsuna actually knew, but didn't want to ask and bring up more murky feelings and emotions. 

He shook his head a little to snap himself out of his thoughts, then started washing his hair. He winced a little when he raised his arms and sighed. Yamamoto honestly couldn't wait to be fully healed again. 

Eventually he finished up his shower and dried off, then heard the quiet chatter of Tsuna talking to someone on the phone. Yamamoto stayed silent and tried to listen.

"... He's back. Yeah, I know." 

There was a pause.

"I know it's what I want, and at the end of the day that's all that matters." Tsuna continued. "It's late, okay? I'll get a hold of you in a few days."

Yamamoto shifted a little closer to the door, wondering who exactly Tsuna was talking to this late at night. Reborn maybe?

"Yeah, I know. Your gift. Uh-huh. It still hurts." Tsuna muttered quietly, barely audible from behind the door. "Look, I have to go. Bye." 

Yamamoto made a face, then finished drying off and got dressed in a pair of boxers. He left the bathroom. "Who were you talking to? It's late.." He said and joined Tsuna on the bed.

"Oh, it was Reborn, of course. That guy doesn't understand the concept of time at all. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even need sleep. He's like some kind of demon.." Tsuna muttered and put his cellphone down. He reached for the bandages he took from the bathroom and started to bandage the wound on Yamamoto's shoulder.

Yamamoto hissed quietly and made a face. "That's definitely a way to put it." He said, then noticed a bandage on Tsuna's finger, then a few more on his arms. "What happened to you? Was that all from moving?" He asked, a little surprised he didn't notice them before.

"Yeah. A mix of that and hand to hand combat training." Tsuna replied, finishing up and setting the first aid kit on the nightstand. "Mostly combat training. But I have a horrible bruise on my leg from the coffee table, though." Tsuna said and smiled, chuckling a little and looking back at him.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Yeah?" He asked and shifted closer to him, "I wanna see. Maybe I can kiss it better for you." He said and grinned at him, moving a hand to Tsuna's thigh. "Left or right leg?" He asked and moved the sheets off of his legs. 

"Left. It's under the knee, you can't miss it. It's big and purple." Tsuna said and chuckled, shifting and showing him. "It hurt so bad I wanted to break the table." He admitted, cheeks a little pinker than before. 

"Wow, that's pretty bad. Gotta watch out for those killer coffee tables." Yamamoto replied and looked at it. "Maybe I shouldn't touch it, it looks like it still hurts." He replied, shifting and kissing Tsuna's shoulder instead. 

"It's a little sore, but not the worst thing I've experienced." Tsuna said and shifted a little closer to him, chuckling a little at his joke.

Yamamoto sighed, kissing Tsuna's shoulder again. "You've got more muscles since the last time I've seen you, that's for sure." He muttered, pulling Tsuna closer and running a hand under his shirt. 

Tsuna blushed at that, making a quiet sound in the back of his throat at the touch. "Y-yeah, I've been focusing on training lately.." He stuttered quietly, shifting a little.

"I want to fight you sometime, because I bet you could beat me." Yamamoto muttered near Tsuna's ear. "You're really fast, and I bet training with Reborn is paying off. I know it did with me when he worked on training with me awhile back."

"Mmm.. Don't bring up Reborn's name in the bedroom. It's really not sexy, especially considering that he can still kick my ass." Tsuna muttered and squirmed a little.

"Deal." Yamamoto said and shifted Tsuna into his lap more, then pulled up his shirt a little. "I missed you.." He said softly.

Tsuna's breath hitched at the touch. "I-I missed you too, Keshi." He said softly.

"We don't have to get up early tomorrow…" Yamamoto said, nuzzling him. 

Tsuna blushed more. "We don't.. And I really did miss you. I thought about you all the time…" he admitted, making a quiet sound. "I want to kiss you," he said softly.

"I want to kiss you too. A lot. We have a lot of time to make up for, Y'know." Yamamoto said, shifting Tsuna to face him. He leaned down a little and kissed him, wrapping his arms around him. "Mm…"

Tsuna closed his eyes and kissed him, their lips lingering before pressing together again. He tangled his hands in Yamamoto's hair and pressed closer, deepening the kiss.

Yamamoto groaned quietly, closing his eyes as he savored the kiss. He knew he missed Tsuna, but kissing him in this moment was so intense. The longing that he swallowed away while he was gone had come back tenfold, and now he wanted to lose himself in Tsuna. He wanted to be inside him, running his hands over his smooth skin and swallowing up his breathy moans as he worshipped him.

Fuck.

Yamamoto wanted it all.

Tsuna pulled away from the kiss and panted quietly as he looked up at him, eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed. "Takeshi…" he murmured.

"Mm… Fuck. You look so good. I missed this. I missed you." Yamamoto said as he took in the sight of him, then pulled him into another demanding kiss. 

He hungered for Tsuna, mouth exploring his as he pushed him back on the bed. Their lips barely parted before meeting again passionately. Yamamoto ran a hand over Tsuna's side, then up his shirt. "Mm…" he hummed against his lips before pulling back.

Tsuna looked up at him, expression needy as he shifted a little. Impatient. 

Desperate 

"Keshi, c'mon," Tsuna muttered as he watched him.

"Shh… let me enjoy the view a little. I want to tease you… touch every inch of you." Yamamoto said, voice low as he pushed up his shirt, exposing the faded scars on his chest. "Please, it's been too long…" Yamamoto begged, watching Tsuna with an intense gaze.

Tsuna swallowed thickly and locked eyes with Yamamoto, then shifted and took his shirt off. "Okay, just don't tease me too much. I don't know how much i can take.." He admitted, tossing his shirt to the side.

"Lucky for you, you can get off a lot more than I can." Yamamoto said with a cocky grin. "And getting you off is fun.." He said and leaned down, kissing Tsuna again and running his hands over his newly exposed skin. "Mm… like this. I know you like this." Yamamoto said as he moved a hand to play with one of Tsuna's nipples.

Tsuna gasped softly, "f-fuck…" he moaned quietly and leaned into the touch. "Takeshi.." He breathed quietly.

Yamamoto smirked as he watched Tsuna's reactions. "Yeah, I remember you liked that a lot… But I think you liked my mouth too, right?" He asked, shifting a little lower and taking the other one into his mouth. 

"Mm… y-yeah. Mouth is good." Tsuna said, panting quietly as he tangled a hand in Yamamoto's hair. "So good.. But everything feels better when you do it." He admitted.

Yamamoto sucked, then pulled off. "Mm… it is? Glad to know that. I just like getting you off, you're cute." He said, "especially when you pull my hair like that."

Tsuna blushed. "Yeah? You know how to really get me to pull your hair, though." He said quietly.

Yamamoto chuckled quietly and looked at him. "Yeah… I know that you really like my mouth here.." He said, voice low as he shifted and rubbed a hand over Tsuna's crotch through his boxers.

"Fuck… yeah I do…" Tsuna gasped softly, moving his hips into the touch as his body grew impatient. "You're good with your mouth." He panted softly, looking at Yamamoto briefly before laying back, letting the sensation take him.

Yamamoto watched and touched him more, only teasing him. He knew it wouldn't be enough to get Tsuna off, but he did love to watch him squirm in desperation. "Mmm… did you think about my mouth on you?" He asked. "My tongue on you…" 

"Mm… Maybe." Tsuna replied quietly, making a soft sound and biting his lip as he closed his eyes. 

Yamamoto touched him more. "Wow, you're getting wet. You're soaking through your boxers and I've barely touched you." He said.

"No shit," Tsuna gasped quietly, moving his hips into Yamamoto's hand. "It's not the same without you here," he said softly. 

"Did you touch yourself while I was gone?" Yamamoto asked, shifting and slipping off Tsuna's boxers. God, he was so wet and eager. Yamamoto's mouth watered as he tossed them somewhere onto the floor. 

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna said and covered his eyes with the back of his arm, blushing more and panting quietly.

"Did you think about this?" Yamamoto asked quietly, shifting lower and kissing over Tsuna's inner thigh. "Me leaving marks on your skin…" he whispered, sucking a mark into Tsuna's thigh. He was thankful that it was still soft. Yamamoto figured that Tsuna would always have soft spots on him for him to squeeze and sink his teeth into. "Making you mine."

"Yeah," Tsuna breathed, whining quietly and spreading his legs more for Yamamoto.

"Mm.. I missed this," he muttered, leaning in and running his tongue over Tsuna's flesh. 

Fuck, he was so turned on.

Tsuna moaned and shuddered, moving his other hand into Yamamoto's hair and pulling the strands gently. "O-oh fuck, ' Keshi," he moaned and moved his hips a little.

"Mmm…" Yamamoto hummed, running his tongue over his clit and sucking on him gently. He loved having his head between Tsuna's thighs. He couldn't wait to work him up enough to where his thighs squeezed around his head, pulling him closer and demanding more. 

Yamamoto licked him more, tasting the moisture on his tongue and letting out a quiet moan at Tsuna's taste. 

"K-Keshi…" Tsuna whined, hips moving a little as he chased his pleasure. He missed Yamamoto's mouth, and he loved when Yamamoto ate him out. It always felt like he was being worshipped.

Yamamoto ran his tongue over him more, glancing up at Tsuna and staring at him in the soft, subtle lamplight. His eyes were closed, mouth open and panting for breath, brow furled as he enjoyed the pleasure Yamamoto gave him. 

God, he could die like this.

Yamamoto sucked more, lewd sounds filling the room with Tsuna's escalating moans. "F-fuck, Keshi…" Tsuna whined, eyes cracking open as he looked down at him. "So close, so close, please.." He begged, face flushed as his thighs tensed around Yamamoto's head as he pulled his hair.

"Mmm…" Yamamoto hummed in response, working his tongue over him more as he tried to tip Tsuna over the edge. 

"F-fuck…" tsuna gasped, legs tensing more as he moved his hips desperately. He shuddered, trembling as he came. "K-Keshi…" he said, panting for breath as he relaxed back, body loosening and releasing Yamamoto's head. "Oh my God…" he muttered, running his fingers through Yamamoto's messed up hair briefly.

Yamamoto sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "That good, huh?" He asked, chuckling a little as he watched Tsuna catch his breath, chest rising and falling with an arm covering his eyes. His thighs trembled a little, adding to how debauched he looked.

"Fuck. Good? More like a fucking religious experience. God…" Tsuna said, looking up at him and chuckling breathlessly. "I missed that… And it doesn't help that I was so worked up already from just kissing." He replied, "like I'm some kind of teenager…" he muttered, catching his breath.

Yamamoto chuckled, then leaned down and kissed him slowly, passionately. "Mm.. Glad you enjoyed it that much, babe." He said against his lips, hand gently tracing Tsuna's side again. "Think you can handle more? Or are you already tired out?" He teased. 

"Tired? Who do you take me for, Takeshi?" Tsuna giggled. "I'll bounce back in a sec, just let me kiss you…" he said and shifted, wrapping his arms around Yamamoto's neck and pulling him into a kiss. 

Yamamoto kissed him. "Mm.. Gladly," he muttered, then pressed their lips together again and moved on top of him. Tsuna moved a hand over Yamamoto's side, kissing him more and sighing quietly. 

Tsuna liked tasting himself on Yamamoto's tongue.

Yamamoto pulled away from the kiss, groaning quietly. "I want to do so much to you.." He muttered, leaning down and kissing Tsuna's neck. 

"Yeah? Like what?" Tsuna asked, tracing his other hand over Yamamoto's shoulders. "Hopefully nothing that'll make your wounds worse…" he muttered.

"Mm.. Even if it did, it would be worth it." Yamamoto replied, sucking a mark into Tsuna's clavicle and making his breath hitch. "I want to be inside you…" he muttered. "Fuck… think you can take me? Or should I finger you?" He asked Tsuna, moving a hand between his thighs and spreading his legs more.

"You're a little big…" Tsuna muttered, panting quietly as he got worked up again. Damn Yamamoto and his teasing. The dirty talk wasn't helping either. "My fingers are smaller than yours, too…"

"Fuck," Yamamoto groaned at the thought of Tsuna laying back, alone on the bed and fingering himself. "Yeah, they are smaller…" he agreed after a second. "Maybe I should use my fingers… I know you like them."

"Mmm… I like the way they feel." Tsuna muttered in response, blushing more and biting his lip. He had to admit he had a weakness for the swordsman's hands.

Yamamoto groaned again and sucked another mark into his neck, then slowly kissed down to his chest. This was gonna kill him. Tsuna was going to be the death of him. 

Yamamoto kissed over Tsuna's chest, then pulled back a little and ran a finger over his entrance. "Mmm… already turned on again?" He asked, slowly pushing a finger into him.

"Fuck… y-yeah i am.." Tsuna moaned quietly and shuddered, muscles flexing around Yamamoto's finger as he shifted a little.

"God, you're wet." Yamamoto muttered, swallowing as he moved his finger slowly. Tsuna still felt tight. "Mm.. You haven't done this lately, huh?" He asked, adding a second.

Tsuna hummed at the stretch. "I've been busy the last couple weeks..." He whined, panting softly and letting out small moans every time Yamamoto moved his fingers. "Besides, y-yours are thicker. Of course I'm tight.." He replied quietly, flustered and a little embarrassed at their size difference. 

Yamamoto had grown so much when he hit his growth spurt, and Tsuna was unfortunately still stuck at around 5'3". Yamamoto had broad shoulders and muscles developed from years of sports, and Tsuna was finally getting some lean muscles from all of his recent training with Reborn. Yamamoto's size sometimes felt overwhelming to Tsuna, like he was with some kind of God. 

"Mmm… god. Can't wait to be in you. Please tell me we have condoms." Yamamoto said, pulling Tsuna from his thoughts. He moved his fingers more and watched Tsuna squirm on the bed. He didn't even think to buy any before he got home.

"Don't need it," Tsuna panted out, moving his hips with Yamamoto's fingers.

"Wait, what?" Yamamoto said and stopped moving, staring at him as he waited for an answer from Tsuna. 

"Mm.. I got an IUD after you left, just because I didn't want to have to worry about any mishaps when you came back." He replied, "it's not a sexy conversation to have, but at least I can't get pregnant." He said, looking back at him. "Come on, keep moving," he whined and moved a little, panting softly.

"Thank god," Yamamoto said, then leaned in and kissed him. "I thought we didn't have condoms, now we don't have to worry about that at all." He replied and grinned.

"Yeah. If you say that shit, you're going to be responsible for cleaning me up afterwards." Tsuna muttered and blushed more at the thought of Yamamoto coming inside him.

Yamamoto swallowed. "Fuck… That means I can..." He muttered, unable to finish his sentence. He always wanted to try that, but never wanted to put Tsuna in any situation that would make him uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Tsuna muttered and blushed more, shifting impatiently. "Keshi… please.." He whined, panting softly and spreading his legs more for him.

Yamamoto swallowed and stared down at him, spreading his fingers briefly before adding a third. He was captivated by Tsuna's body and how responsive he was. He enjoyed how desperate Tsuna was for more. "Mmm… want me to move them?" He asked Tsuna.

"Mm.. Yeah, feels good, keshi.." Tsuna replied when Yamamoto moved his fingers slowly. He was wet, and Yamamoto enjoyed the wet sounds around his fingers, evidence of their sin. 

"Fuck… Tsuna, I don't think I can hold out much more." Yamamoto said, feeling those moist walls clutch desperately at his fingers, sucking them in. "Wanna be in you…" he groaned, already knowing that without a condom he would feel so much more.

"Mmm… then what are you waiting for, 'Keshi?" Tsuna asked, panting quietly and looking up at him.

Yamamoto swallowed and watched him. "Are you ready for me? Really?" He asked, moving his fingers and watching him. He groaned at the feeling and couldn't stop thinking about how great it would feel to finally be connected with Tsuna like this. 

Tsuna shuddered and moaned quietly, nodding his head. "Yeah! I'm ready, 'Keshi, I can take it…" he said, voice ending on a whine as Yamamoto pulled his fingers out with a wet sound. 

"Fuck…" Yamamoto groaned and sat up, then started taking off his boxers, cock already hard. "I've wanted you for so long…" he said, then leaned over and pulled Tsuna into another kiss. "Mm… want you just like this so I can watch you." He muttered, voice low. Aroused 

Tsuna shivered a little at Yamamoto's tone and nodded his head. "Y-yeah. This is good… so good." He agreed. Tsuna loved the feeling of Yamamoto on top of him. The much taller man dwarfed him, making him feel smaller. He hated that with other people, but loved it with Yamamoto. "Come on… don't make me wait, Keshi…" he begged softly as he looked up at him through his eyelashes.

Yamamoto nodded, then shifted a little to put a pillow under Tsuna's hips. "That should do it," he muttered, then kissed Tsuna quickly. 

"Such a gentleman," Tsuna muttered and chuckled a little, getting comfy and putting his legs over Yamamoto's hips. 

Yamamoto shifted and stroked himself slowly, already leaking from how turned on he was. He pressed close, then shifted and slowly pressed inside Tsuna.

He groaned at the heat, at the intensity. "Oh fuck.. Tsuna…' he moaned quietly, trying not to get overwhelmed at the sensation. "Fuck."

Tsuna moaned and gasped, digging his nails into Yamamoto's shoulders. "O-oh fuck… Takeshi…" he moaned, closing his eyes and shivering at the sensation. "Mm… i-it's been so long…" he breathed out.

"Y-yeah," Yamamoto replied, pressing in all the way and staying still, enjoying the fluttering of Tsuna's muscles. "Fuck… You're so hot. G-god, Tsuna." He moaned, moving his hips slowly and glancing at him to watch his expression.

Tsuna shivered and moaned quietly, cheeks dusted pink and mouth hanging open slightly. "Mmm…" he hummed, enjoying the slow thrust of Yamamoto's cock. "You Don't have to be so gentle with me, Keshi…" he said softly, desperation in his voice as he pressed closer.

"Fuck… I was sorta thinking slow and romantic, Y'know." Yamamoto panted out, moving more and putting a hand on Tsuna's hip. "But if you want more, fuck… I'll do anything." He said, moaning quietly and speeding up his thrusts.

"Good, so good…" Tsuna moaned softly, panting for breath and trying to meet Yamamoto's thrusts. "Mmm… 'Keshi…"

Yamamoto pulled away a little and looked down at how debauched Tsuna looked. He was panting and flushed, lips shiny and wet from kissing and his eyelashes wet with unshed tears. There were some marks on his neck from Yamamoto, wet traces of his lips on his skin. 

"Fuck… Tsuna…" he moaned softly, moving his hips more and pressing closer to him, bed shifting a little from the force. "That good?" He asked, pressing into him more, desperate for more contact.

"Mm… Keshi…" Tsuna moaned and panted, squeezing his eyes shut. "So good.. " he whined, being taken over by the sensation. In the back of his mind, he hoped no one in the apartment underneath them could hear the bed shake.

Yamamoto panted and moved more, starting to get more desperate. He wanted more. He wanted Tsuna to overtake him. He wanted to give himself to him, but the dark side of him wanted more. The beast in him wanted to eat Tsuna alive; claim him, mark him, fill him. He groaned and let his carnal desires take over.

Tsuna moaned and pressed closer, clawing at Yamamoto's back as he moved faster. "K-keshi…" He moaned, closing his eyes and panting for breath as he was pressed further into the bed by Yamamoto's body.

Yamamoto groaned, then sucked marks into Tsuna's neck, down his shoulder, panting against his skin as he lost himself in the sensation. "Tsuna…" he moaned, pressing into his luscious heat more. "Mmm… Tsuna…" he moaned his name desperately, like a prayer as he gave into their sins.

Tsuna moaned and shivered, "f-fuck…" he choked out, whining a little as Yamamoto left marks on his skin, almost to the point of pain. "P-please…" he begged, wanting Yamamoto's hands on him again.

Yamamoto panted. "Mm… are you close?" He asked, voice low in Tsuna's ear.

Predatory.

Tsuna shuddered and bit his lip, nodding his head and letting out a small squeak when Yamamoto shifted a hand to touch his clit. "Thank you…" he breathed, squirming underneath him as he chased his orgasm. "Mmm…"

Yamamoto moaned and moved his hips more, mindful of his hands and where he touched Tsuna. After all, he did want to get his boyfriend off first. He wanted to know how it felt when Tsuna lost himself in pleasure. He always loved it when Tsuna got shaky and exhausted, hungry for after-sex affection.

"Come for me, Tsuna…" Yamamoto said to him, moving his hips and touching him more. Fuck, he didn't know how much longer he would last…

Tsuna moaned and panted. "F-fuck… k-Keshi…" he whined, then scratched at Yamamoto's back when he came. He moaned loudly, then covered his mouth and flushed at the sound. He usually wasn't that loud.

Yamamoto groaned as he felt Tsuna tense around him, thrusting in deep before he started to come with Tsuna's body twitching around him. "F-fuck… Holy shit, Tsuna…" he moaned, holding Tsuna closer as his hips twitched. He panted and uncovered Tsuna's mouth.

Tsuna blushed more and whined, still feeling somewhat embarrassed at his sounds and the new sensations. "D-did you..?" He asked, thighs shaky around Yamamoto's hips.

Yamamoto looked down at him and blushed, swallowing thickly. "Y-yeah…" he replied quietly, watching Tsuna in the dim light. "You're so shaky… are you okay? Was that okay?" He asked quickly when he felt how shaky Tsuna's legs were.

Tsuna laughed breathlessly. "Takeshi, shaky is a good thing in this situation, Y'know. I kinda don't trust my legs to be able to move much," he said, relaxing back against the bed and looking up at him. He smiled and reached up towards yamamoto, then pulled him into a gentle kiss. "Mm… I love you…" he said softly.

Yamamoto sighed and smiled, kissing him softly and carefully pulling out of him. "I love you too…" he muttered softly, then laid next to him and stared into Tsuna's deep, brown eyes. "I missed you…"

Tsuna smiled gently at Yamamoto. "I missed you too, Keshi… welcome home.." He said softly. 

Yamamoto smiled at him, heart full of love. "Mmm… what a warm welcome.." He said happily, chuckling and kissing Tsuna again gently. "Traveling across Europe doesn't compare at all to this." He muttered softly. "It's so nice being home… in our home." He said, holding Tsuna close and putting his head on his chest. 

Tsuna blushed and shifted a little underneath him. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but I-I think it's leaking out…" he muttered.

"Mmm… is it? How'd it feel?" Yamamoto asked, fingers trailing between Tsuna's thighs and feeling the stickiness. "Mm.. Fuck.." He groaned and hid his face. He came inside of him.

Tsuna blushed more and swallowed nervously. "I-I didn't notice much until it started leaking out…" he admitted shyly, shifting a little. "Can you get me a towel or something?" He asked. 

"I could use my mouth on you…" Yamamoto muttered, rubbing his fingers against Tsuna's entrance as he felt more ooze around his fingers.

Tsuna shuddered and made a soft sound. "K-keshi… c'mon," he muttered and blushed more, gasping when Yamamoto's fingers pressed into him. "You're gonna make a mess…" He whined quietly, shivering at the feeling.

"I already kinda did." Yamamoto muttered and kissed down Tsuna's stomach. "But don't worry… I'll take care of you," he muttered, spreading Tsuna's legs again and kissing down lower. 

"Keshi, what are you..?" Tsuna asked, watching Yamamoto and putting a hand in his hair, thighs still a little shaky from before.

"I'm cleaning up my mess," Yamamoto said, smirking up at Tsuna before he lowered his mouth and started licking around his clit, fingers pressing into his opening again.

"O-oh fuck, Keshi," Tsuna moaned and panted, hips moving into the touch and gasping. He didn't think Yamamoto was going to do this to clean him up.

Yamamoto sucked on his clit gently, then pulled back a little as he moved his fingers. "I told you, I love getting you off, Tsuna. You're pretty to watch… and we have thicker walls now. You can be as loud as you want." He said, lowering his mouth again and licking him, then tasted himself on his tongue. 

Fuck.

Tsuna moaned and shuddered, panting weakly as he moved his hips. "O-oh fuck, Keshi, y-you don't have to do that…" he whined, moaning more as Yamamoto continued to eat him out. He squirmed, moving into the touch as he got quickly worked up again. "Keshi…" he whined, voice cracking a little as He moved. "P-please…"

Yamamoto groaned and pulled back, licking some of the mess off his fingers where Tsuna could see him. "Mm… so good…" he groaned, starting to get hard again as he saw how desperate Tsuna had gotten. "You're so turned on again, if you're not careful I might just want another round," he said and watched Tsuna.

Tsuna whined, hips shifting impatiently. "No fair, you started this…" he said.

Yamamoto hummed and watched him, "you keep moving like that and I might have to just add more to the mess I already made inside of you…" he said, moving his other hand to Tsuna's thigh and spreading him more.

Tsuna shuddered and panted quietly. "You're such a tease… and we need to be careful because of your shoulder, too…" he said, trying to be the voice of reason. "I don't want you to hurt yourself or anything."

"It's okay, I know what I can take." Yamamoto promised and watched him, moving his fingers into him again and groaning quietly. "You're so open… So wet…" he said, panting quietly and staring down at him. 

"Mmm… if you want another round, at least let me be on top so you don't hurt yourself." Tsuna said, panting softly and shifting a little.

Yamamoto smirked. "I didn't finish cleaning you up, though." He said and watched Tsuna.

Tsuna sat up. "Doesn't matter, I want your cock again." He said, blushing and carefully pushing Yamamoto back. 

Yamamoto stared up at him, putting his hands on Tsuna's hips. "Yeah? I think I like it when you're bossy in bed. It's cute." He said, squeezing him a little and watching him. 

Tsuna blushed, "I can tell," he said, making a soft sound and touching Yamamoto's cock, stroking him slowly. "You're already hard again? How turned on were you?" He asked.

"Oh, uh. Pretty turned on." Yamamoto said and chuckled a little, blushing lightly. "I… Uh… it was a lot. That we didn't need condoms…" he said, suddenly stumbling over his words. He got like that whenever Tsuna took charge. Tsuna in command like this made him a little flustered.

Tsuna blushed and panted quietly, stroking him slowly and watching him. "It was…" he muttered, rubbing his thumb over the head of Yamamoto's cock. 

"Fuck…" he groaned quietly and panted. "Tsuna…" he moaned his name, bucking his hips into the touch as he closed his eyes. "Come on, don't tease me, Tsuna…" he begged softly.

Tsuna stopped touching him and shifted, positioning himself over Yamamoto's cock. "Can I ride you?" He asked, rubbing against him and letting out a small moan.

Yamamoto nodded quickly and opened his eyes, watching him and swallowing to wet his dry throat. "Yeah. Fuck, yeah. Please, Tsuna…" he said, hands on Tsuna's hips as he rubbed his cock against his folds.

Tsuna shuddered and moaned quietly, "fuck… okay." He said, then shifted and lowered onto his cock. "Mmm… Keshi…" he moaned.

Yamamoto shuddered and gasped, tightening his grip on Tsuna's hips as he tried to stay still. "Fuck… you feel so good…" he moaned quietly. "Warning you know, d-don't know how long I can last." He said breathlessly as he stared up at Tsuna, taking in the sight of the other man on top of him in the dimly lit room.

Tsuna moaned, “Mmm… You feel good too, Keshi.” He said and moved his hips, riding him at a moderate pace. Yamamoto could tell that Tsuna was still pretty worn out from their previous rounds. “I don’t know i-if I can last long, either.” Tsuna said breathlessly, hands on Yamamoto’s chest as he moved his hips. 

Yamamoto groaned and continued to watch him, grip tightening on his hips as he tried not to take his eyes off of the beautiful sight of his partner on top of him. “Fuck, you sensitive too, baby?” he asked, reluctantly removing a hand from Tsuna’s hip and moving it to rub over Tsuna’s already sensitive folds.

Tsuna gasped and moaned softly, thighs trembling from both pleasure and exhaustion. “Y-yeah, fuck…” He exhaled shakily, moving more as he got swept up in the sensations again. “I-I’m close…” he said, voice hinging on desperation.

Yamamoto groaned and panted, touching Tsuna more and helping him move. “Y-yeah, me too… I have you,” He said and looked up at Tsuna, locking eyes with Tsuna’s glistening ones as he moved his hips more.

Tsuna shuddered and let out a soft whine as he trembled more, moaning as he came around Yamamoto’s cock. “Keshi~” He moaned softly, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His thighs trembled, and he let out another sound when he felt Yamamoto come inside him.

This was the second time.

Tsuna panted for breath and pulled off of Yamamoto, then collapsed next to him on the bed. He shifted a little, sticky and uncomfortable but too tired to really care much. Yamamoto panted and watched him, then curled up to him. “Mmm… Hey there,” he said softly. “Sorry about the mess… I really did a bad job trying to clean you up.” he muttered, cheeks flushed.

"Mmm…" Tsuna grumbled, shifting on the sheets and snuggling up to Yamamoto, not really caring that they were both sweaty from physical exertion. "Okay. No more, for real this time." Tsuna muttered against Yamamoto's skin. “You had one job, Takeshi.” he muttered playfully and chuckled quietly.

Yamamoto laughed quietly at that and smiled, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, oops.” He replied and ran a hand through Tsuna’s hair, damp with sweat. “Really though, I think another round would kill me." He breathed.

"I think it would kill me too," Tsuna mumbled and sighed, then let out a quiet yawn. "I haven't been this exhausted in awhile. You really know how to treat a guy," he said, laughing softly as he cuddled closer.

Yamamoto held Tsuna closer and sighed happily, still playing with his hair. "Thanks, you're hard to resist… and I've really missed you, Tsuna." He said quietly, then pulled the sheets over them both. He hated having to be separated from Tsuna for so long, and he was glad to finally be back home and have the smaller man in his arms. He had missed the gentle scent of the shampoo Tsuna used, or the little sounds he’d make when he was sleeping.

"Missed you too, Keshi. I love you," Tsuna said softly, closing his eyes as his breathing evened out. "I'm glad to have you back." He said, snuggling under the covers and pulling a pillow under his head.

"I love you too, Tsuna." Yamamoto replied with tenderness in his voice, watching his boyfriend as he got comfortable before he slowly fell asleep. "I'm glad to be back…" Yamamoto said softly, stroking Tsuna's back and making him hum in appreciation.

It didn't take long for Tsuna to fall asleep in Yamamoto's arms. He slept peacefully there, maybe shifting occasionally in his sleep. Yamamoto watched him for a bit, still stroking his skin comfortingly as Tsuna slept. Yamamoto tried to keep his mind from wandering back to the Vongola, and to his previous jobs in Europe. He instead focused on the comforting weight of Tsuna in his arms, glad to be home with him.

For now, everything felt okay. In their apartment together the world was shut out, and they were both normal people again, at least for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the world I've started to build here is based a lot off of GTA and the John Wick universe. Those will come into play later on in the fic, I really just wanted some smut and got pretty carried away lol. Just some level of insight to Tsuna and Yamamoto's relationship.


	3. When I can’t Breathe, I won't ask you to stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna starts to get overwhelmed.  
> Yamamoto meets with Reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings:
> 
> mentions of death  
> anxiety attacks  
> Hibari mention
> 
> there's a lot of talking in this one guys but there's nothing graphic.

Yamamoto enjoyed a few cushy days at home with Tsuna. There was no working, no noise from the outside world, just some needed time off with the person he loved. Especially after how Yamamoto’s “business tip” went. At least the time off was helping his shoulder heal faster. Being home meant that he had more time to spend with Tsuna; more time to catch up and really enjoy each other’s company again in these hectic times.

Yamamoto loved the little moments he and Tsuna shared together. He loved the tiny intimate things they did together. He watched Tsuna make coffee in the kitchen, half asleep and more disheveled than usual wearing one of Yamamoto's oversized t-shirts. He sighed with a dopey smile on his face, leaning against the count as he watched Tsuna.

Tsuna looked over at Yamamoto and smiled. "Whatcha looking at?" He asked Yamamoto as he added more sugar to his coffee.

"I was watching you, of course. I was also thinking about when we were teenagers and you couldn't stomach coffee." Yamamoto replied, still smiling at Tsuna and noticing the bite marks on his neck from the past couple days they had spent together. 

Tsuna chuckled and put a mug in front of Yamamoto, snapping him out of his momentary trance. "Yeah? Coffee used to make me want to throw up, actually. I think I just forced my body to take it enough that it finally learned to accept it. Now I can't live without the stuff." He said, blowing on his coffee before taking a sip. "Mmm… yeah, this is why I get up in the morning." Tsuna muttered, humming happily at the welcomed warmth.

Yamamoto barked out a laugh. "Wow. Priorities." He said and grabbed his coffee, straightening up and taking a sip. "You do make a great cup of coffee." He commented, humming quietly and taking another sip. Tsuna always made his coffee too sweet. Usually he didn't make it that way himself, so it felt like more of a treat whenever Tsuna made his coffee in the morning. 

"Yeah. Extra sugar helps," Tsuna replied. "I don't know how anyone can drink black coffee." He muttered, sticking his tongue out and making a face at the thought as he made his way over to the couch.

Yamamoto hummed in agreement, then followed him and sat down next to him. He took another appreciative sip of his coffee, thankful for the warmth in his throat. "Is it too soon for me to bring up work?" He asked quietly after a moment of hesitation, looking over at Tsuna and fidgeting slightly next to him.

Tsuna sighed, clearly unenthused at the idea. "Yeah. It's a little early but I guess I'll allow it." He muttered into his mug, then took another sip.

"Reborn wants to meet with me today." Yamamoto said, watching Tsuna for any reactions. He hated bringing up this kind of stuff, but he just wanted to let Tsuna know, regardless of if it was Vongola related or otherwise.

Tsuna hummed, aura a little more serious than before as his body tensed. "He wants to meet with you? Is it about official Vongola business or… Your side work." He said, distaste in his mouth that even the coffee couldn’t help with. He didn't like thinking about Yamamoto's side job as a hitman, but he just had to accept and attempt to embrace that part of him even though he knew the brutality of his work. He honestly tried to avoid thinking about it as much as he could.

Yamamoto shrugged, shifting uncomfortably next to him. "Thing is, I'm not entirely sure. He's really vague about that kind of stuff, you know that." He replied with an uncomfortable laugh, taking another sip from his mug to quell the nervousness he suddenly felt. 

"Yeah… he really likes being vague." Tsuna replied and sighed, taking another sip. "You shouldn't be too worried, not like he'd ever put a hit out on you or anything. He likes you a lot," he said. "He's probably going to act all stoic and try to convince you to not be in my inner circle."

Yamamoto sighed. "So you know how delicate these matters can be then, huh?" He asked. 

"Well, of course. It's not like I only get small glimpses into the underworld. I am the boss of the newly revived Vongola. The only reason I know of your handiwork is because I have to." Tsuna replied. "I'm really tired of you thinking that I don't know anything." He replied, exasperated. "I have to get my hands dirty too, you know."

"It's not like that!" Yamamoto said quickly. "I know that you know about all of this stuff… it's just that sometimes it's hard to wrap my head around it. I forget that you know about this stuff, even though I try to be secretive about it. It's just… hard to talk about." He said quietly, glancing away. "I don't like that this is what I'm known for." He said, gesturing vaguely in the air with his hands. 

"You just have to accept it, Takeshi. You're an assassin, and a very good one at that." Tsuna replied. "You're well known, and it's almost unheard of that you're this well known at your age. There's only one other person in the same league as you." Tsuna replied quietly.

Yamamoto watched Tsuna, "there is?" He asked. "Who?" He continued, trying to think of all of the assassins that he'd come across in his travels. 

"Oh, you don't know?" Tsuna asked, amused that he knew something that Yamamoto didn't. "His name is Hibari Kyoya." He replied, "he's twenty-five and known for his viciousness. He's brutal, known for his violent and almost extravagant killing style, like he's making a statement. They call him Skylark, and he hates whoever calls him that name. He once killed a guy over it, too. He's hard to get along with, to say the least, but I personally haven't met him yet. He's a hard guy to track down."

Yamamoto thought about it, connecting the pieces. "Wait, Skylark? I've heard of him… Never worked with him, though. He has a very intense stare, makes everyone in the room feel on edge… talks about people being prey to him," Yamamoto continued. "I'm bad with names, but I've seen him around, but I’ve heard some stories. I’m pretty sure he’d even eat his victims if he had the chance..." He said, sighing as he thought about the other hitman and sitting back. "Wait, how do you know about him?"

"Well, I want to recruit him." Tsuna said, shifting a little on the couch and looking at Yamamoto intently. "I want him for the Vongola." He said, voice full of determination. He knew Yamamoto wouldn’t like that.

"Wait, hold on, why would you want him? You have me?" He asked, locking eyes with Tsuna as he waited for an answer. He wasn’t the jealous type, but something about Tsuna wanting that monster in the Vongola just didn’t sit well with him. 

Tsuna hummed. "What? You're not the only hitman I want in the Vongola. We need options and we need big names to add to our status in the underground. Building a gang from the ground up is hard enough as it is, and trying to impress anyone to join is harder." Tsuna said, sighing and looking down. “Especially when the person trying to revive it has no reputation or any level of intimidation. I need to put people with history in the Vongola I’m trying to rebuild.” 

"Listen, Tsuna, I don't think Hibari is the answer to that. He's lawless and follows his own rules. I know for a fact he hates working with others and he's a psychopath." Yamamoto emphasized. "I've heard of his work, and he kills for fun."

"I know that, Takeshi, but we need him." Tsuna said, "we need to have that kind of power behind us to get us if we ever want to be taken seriously." He set his mug on the table, then ran a hand through his messy hair. "I hate it too, Takeshi, but we need to put fear in others so they'll think twice before they attempt to tear us down again."

"So then, what are you going to do to cement your place in the underground, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, voice entirely too calm as he stared at Tsuna. "How far are you willing to go to make a name for the Vongola again?" He asked, grabbing Tsuna's chin and making them lock eyes.

Tsuna was shocked when Yamamoto suddenly grabbed him, his gaze intense as he stared into his dark eyes.

The eyes of a killer.

"Rumors spread quickly, Takeshi, you know that as well as I do." He said sternly, eyes serious as they stayed locked with Yamamoto's, attempting to hold his ground. "Word has started to spread that I killed Iemitsu." He said, then pulled himself out of Yamamoto's hold.

Yamamoto stared at him. "How do you expect them to believe you?" He asked, trying not to shift uncomfortably at the mention of Tsuna's father. He thought that Tsuna wanted to forget about that, not use it as a means to build up a reputation. 

"It's easy. No one else could take him out. He was part of CEDEF and was heavily guarded, always on the ready for an attack. He didn't expect to get gunned down by his own son." Tsuna said, unusually calm considering the growing tension between them. "Besides, you're my witness, and Reborn and Giotto handled the body. It's not like I was completely alone." Tsuna said, frowning as his brows furled angrily. "You saw his corpse."

"How does that help? Then CEDEF will come after us the second they have the chance." Yamamoto said, voice raising a little. “They’ll take us out before we even have a chance to start, Tsuna. Do you not understand that?!” He asked angrily.

"The plan is that they’ll want to target us," Tsuna said. "I have the Cavallone as allies, and I'm working on an alliance with the Varia." He said, “They won’t know what hit them when they come after us.” He said, trying to sound more sure of himself even though he was a little shaken from Yamamoto’s reaction.

Yamamoto stared at him. "I thought you wanted to do better for the city? Why are you trying to be allies with the Varia? You know they're crazy." He said, "they're just as bad as Hibari is!" He said, grabbing Tsuna's shirt and trying to get him to listen to some kind of reason. 

Tsuna glared. "You think I don't know that? My hands are tied, Yamamoto. If we side with them we can get CEDEF out of the city entirely." He said, "and they're the ones that are corrupting law enforcement and they're influence is bleeding into local government too. At least the Varia are small, they have no plans to attempt a total takeover like CEDEF." He said, grabbing Yamamoto's fist, "they just sell drugs and kill cops for fun, and as much as I hate that, I'd rather deal with their petty crimes than anything major." He sighed, eyes sad as he looked up at Yamamoto. "Please, just let go of me…" he said quietly. “I’m done talking about this.”

“I’m your right hand, Tsuna, I need to know what you’re thinking. We need to be on the same page. I’m really sorry for taking this badly, but I need to know if what we’re doing is suicide.” He pleaded, letting go of Tsuna’s shirt and moving his hands to Tsuna’s arms in a small attempt at some sort of comfort. 

Tsuna sighed, brows furled as he looked away from Yamamoto. “It won’t be.” He said quietly, bowing his head. “I don’t want to die like Giotto did.” He muttered. “We need to be a better Vongola, and I need to be a better boss than he was, I know that. It’s just that getting there is hard, doing this with almost nothing is hard, Takeshi.” He said, looking up at him with sadness in his brown eyes. “If you have any better ideas, then tell me and I’ll decide what’s right, but until then, you know what you signed up for.” He said, then pulled away from Yamamoto and stood up. 

Yamamoto watched him, then gently grabbed his wrist as he tried to walk away. “You know, Tsuna, I’ll follow you to the ends of the Earth.” He promised, then kissed his knuckles tenderly. “I want you to know that. I hope you already knew that… but I think you needed to hear it.” He said, looking up at him from his spot on the couch.

Tsuna hesitated, then started to speak before stopping again. He didn’t pull his hand away, but he looked ahead of him blankly. “Takeshi, can you promise me something?” He asked, swallowing as he continued to look away from Yamamoto, focusing on something he couldn’t see.

“Yeah? What is it, Tsuna?” Yamamoto asked and got to his feet, moving closer to Tsuna and wrapping his arms around his torso, leaning his head on the other man’s shoulder as he listened to his steady breathing.

Tsuna was quiet for a while, the silence uncomfortable as Yamamoto left him with his thoughts. He knew that Tsuna was spacing out again, thinking of the right words to say.

“If I lose myself, I want you to kill me.” Tsuna replied calmly, leaning back against Yamamoto and sighing.

Yamamoto stiffened. “Tsuna,” he said quickly, not sure what to say as he tightened his grip around his waist. 

“Promise me, Yamamoto. If you think I get too far gone, if the city eats me alive and changes me too much, I want you to kill me. Just think of me as another hit, please… I need you to promise me, Takeshi-” Tsuna said, suddenly feeling trapped in his embrace, like he wasn’t getting enough air in his lungs. It was like everything was too quiet and too loud all at once as he felt his pulse rush in his ears. He started trembling as he looked down at the arms wrapped around him.

Yamamoto was quiet as he continued to hold Tsuna, swallowing dryly as he tried to properly process Tsuna’s request. “How would you want to die?” He asked, voice low in Tsuna’s ear as he held his trembling form. He shushed him gently and tried to comfort him a little, breathing in his scent as he closed his eyes and pulled him closer. “Do you want it to be quick? Like a bullet to the head, or one in the chest?” He asked quietly, bringing a hand to Tsuna’s chest and tapping where his heart was.

Tsuna stiffened and gasped quietly, still a little shaky in Yamamoto’s arms. He knew his heart was beating rapidly in his chest as Yamamoto’s tone grew more serious. He should’ve known better, Yamamoto was a professionally trained killer. He knew many ways to kill a person, and even though Tsuna knew that, he was rarely faced with the methodical, business-like side that Yamamoto Takeshi, the hitman, possessed.

Yamamoto waited for an answer in the silence, but received none from Tsuna. “Or, would you want something more personal?” He asked, humming quietly as he moved a hand to Tsuna’s neck and traced his skin gently, tenderly, as he tilted his head back slightly. “A slit to the throat does the job, and it's quick, but I don’t know how painless it is.” He admitted, sighed quietly and wrapped a hand loosely around Tsuna’s neck, thumbing the side of his throat where his pulse-point was. “Nothing gets more personal than this.” He said quietly, putting a little pressure on his neck but not nearly enough to hurt him. “This is a punishing, brutal way to die… This is when you can feel a life slip away.”

Tsuna swallowed and made a sound, shifting in his arms and grabbing at the hand around his neck. His heartbeat fluttered faster as his body started to panic more. He felt like a rabbit that had been trapped in the arms of its killer. “T-Takeshi…” He stuttered, eyes wide as he moved against him a little. 

Yamamoto felt Tsuna weakly struggle in his arms, then released the gentle hold he had on the other man’s neck. He sighed and wordlessly wrapped both arms around his torso again, pulling him closer and pressing his face into his shoulder. He was a little shaky, breathing uneven as he breathed in Tsuna’s scent again, humming quietly to try to quell their shared anxiety. It scared him that he saw Tsuna as one of his victims, and he hoped it would never turn out that way.

God, he never wanted to do that again.

Tsuna swallowed, “you never promised me you’d do it.” He said quietly, voice weak as he struggled to find the words again. 

Yamamoto frowned. “I’m sorry, Tsuna, but I don’t know if I can promise you that.” He said quietly, “You’re not some faceless person, you’re my partner. That’s asking a lot, even for me.” He said softly.

Tsuna put a hand on his arm and frowned, “Then what was all that talk for, then? Why’d you feel the need to give me a demonstration in the different ways you could kill me?” He asked, shifting a little in his arms and letting out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“To try to scare you out of it,” Yamamoto said, “but I can see it didn’t work too well…” he muttered into Tsuna’s shoulder, still holding him.

Yamamoto's phone rang loudly from it's spot on the coffee table, vibrating against the table and making them both jump from the sound.

"That must be Reborn," Tsuna said and pulled away, grabbing their mugs from the table. "You shouldn't keep him waiting." He continued, then walked away and went into the kitchen.

Yamamoto swallowed and looked down at the phone, then hesitated for a few moments before answering it. "Hello?" He said into the receiver as he tried to ignore his anxiety. He knew Reborn, and even worked with him a few times, but there was still something about the other man that put him on edge. 

"Takeshi," Reborn's voice answered on the other line. "Almost thought you weren't going to answer. Meet me on Main St. That cafe on the corner. Let's talk." He said in his usual tone.

Yamamoto shifted a little on his feet. "Yeah, the place with the muffins, I'll be there in a half hour." He said. 

Reborn didn't reply after that, just hung up the phone after Yamamoto answered. 

He sighed. "I have to go meet Reborn at the cafe down the street." Yamamoto said to Tsuna, who was still in the kitchen washing up their mugs.

"Yeah, I figured." Tsuna replied. "I have to get dressed, too. I have a meeting with Dino." He said as he turned off the faucet and dried his hands. 

"A meeting? You didn't mention that earlier." Yamamoto said as he passed the kitchen to go get dressed in the bedroom. 

Tsuna sighed and followed him. "Yeah, well, Dino isn't really the best at planning ahead. He's a very spur of the moment kind of guy. He also knew I had some free time so that's part of it too." He said and started to take off his clothes. "Reborn wanted me to work with him more and shadow him, so I can get some first hand experience as a boss before I get my own people in place." He continued, sighing as he went into the closet and looked for some clothes to wear.

Yamamoto glanced over at Tsuna, eyes wandering over his skin as he noticed the marks that he had left on him the past couple nights. "Yeah, makes sense. Sounds like some kind of internship." He said and watched him more, then went into the closet with him to grab some clothes. 

"It kinda is." Tsuna said as he grabbed a white button up shirt, then put it on and started buttoning it up. 

"Going out in a suit again?" Yamamoto asked when he saw Tsuna again, putting on a pair of jeans and grabbing a shirt. 

Tsuna hummed and nodded, grabbing a pair of dress socks and putting them on, then looking through his selection of slacks. "Yep. I have to look put together. Reborn told me I shouldn't dress like some sort of punk." He said, "black or navy?" He asked and looked over at Yamamoto. 

"Hmm… black. Black is a classic." Yamamoto said, watching him get dressed and getting a little distracted as he stared. 

Tsuna looked over at Yamamoto and chuckled. "Hey, you've had days to look at me, 'Keshi," he said, smiling at him before he grabbed his suit jacket from a hanger. 

Yamamoto smiled and chuckled. "I guess I just can't get enough of you," he replied, happy that the feelings from earlier seemed to have finally left. He loved seeing Tsuna smile. "That, and you look great in a suit." He replied. Sometimes even Yamamoto found it odd how quickly their moods could change, but he figured they both just got really good at distracting themselves from the reality of their current situation. They had been like that since they were kids.

Sometimes it was a good thing that it was so easy for them to be able to lie to themselves. It was okay to pretend that this was all normal.

Well, it was normal for them, now.

Tsuna chuckled and grabbed a belt. "Yeah, well, you'll have to get used to it. I gotta start looking like a mob boss." He said, then left the closet and went into the bathroom to fix his hair. He was glad he finally got a haircut a few days ago.

Yamamoto hummed and followed him. "I haven't seen you dress this nice since before I left for Europe." He said, then started brushing his own hair as he watched Tsuna in the mirror. 

"Yeah, well. Just you wait for me to officially be the boss. I want a white suit." He said, humming as he fixed his hair. 

"White, huh? I think you could pull it off." Yamamoto said and grinned.

They finished up in the bathroom and met back up in the living room. Yamamoto grabbed his phone, then went to the door and started putting on his shoes. "I gotta go before Reborn gets mad at me for being late. "Love you," he said and leaned down to kiss Tsuna's cheek. "I'll see you later?"

Tsuna slid his shoes on and smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you tonight." He said and sighed, humming quietly. "I'll try to text you if I'm going to be really late." He said, then put his suit jacket on and adjusted it, buttoning it carefully.

Yamamoto watched him and smiled. "Yeah, no problem. I get how unpredictable work can be. I'll see you later." He said softly, then started to head out the door when Tsuna stopped him by grabbing his wrist. “What is it?” he asked Tsuna, looking back at him.

“No matter what happens to us, Yamamoto, I’ll always be here.” Tsuna said softly and smiled at him gently. “Even when everything is going wrong, or bad things happen, I’ll be okay.” He promised, smiling even though it didn’t quite meet his eyes.

Yamamoto watched him, looking in his eyes and smiling at him, even though something about the gesture felt sad. “I know, Tsuna.” He said gently, taking Tsuna’s hand and squeezing it gently. “Promise you’ll always come back to me, okay?” 

Tsuna smiled, “I promise.” He said gently, then let go of Yamamoto’s hand. He walked out the door, looking back at him and waving a little before he got out of sight.

Yamamoto sighed, feeling weird as he watched Tsuna leave. Sometimes Tsuna acted so anxious, maybe it had something to do with him spending the day with Dino, or even Yamamoto’s meeting with Reborn. Tsuna always got into his own head about that kind of stuff, but he knew it would be okay.

It had to be okay.

Yamamoto left the apartment building and went downstairs. It was only a block or so to the cafe, so he didn't bother to take the car, or borrow Tsuna's motorcycle. He knew Tsuna was probably going to take the car anyway, since he was dressed so nice in his expensive suit. He had initially been worried when Tsuna expressed interest in getting a motorcycle, but at least he was usually safe about it.

He enjoyed being outside and appreciated the quick jaunt to the cafe. Yamamoto rounded the corner and saw Reborn sitting at a table outside, sipping his coffee and reading one of the local newspapers. 

"Hey, hope I'm not late." Yamamoto said as he approached Reborn, "how are you?" He asked politely and looked around briefly before looking back at Reborn and grinning at him.

Reborn gave him a friendly smile. "You're right on time, must be some kind of skill for you. But I'm alright, take a seat." He said and gestured at the chair across from him. "You're dressed casually."

"Wasn't aware that there was a dress code for coffee." Yamamoto replied and chuckled, trying to keep things lighthearted. "Besides, you're in a suit already, it would look suspicious if two of us are seated at a cafe during usual business hours. Just consider this inconspicuous." He said, sitting down across from him. "What'd you order?" He asked Reborn.

"Coffee and a muffin. Get whatever you want, it's on me." Reborn said, watching Yamamoto for a moment. "You still have that cocky attitude, I thought working more would help with that." He said.

Yamamoto laughed uncomfortably. "Wow, starting off strong, huh?" He replied, "getting the pleasantries out of the way, straight to business." He said, "what'd you want to meet with me for?" He asked, shifting back and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Reborn sighed and slowly sipped his coffee. "You know why," he replied. "I was going to convince you to keep your status as an assassin," he replied casually, locking eyes with Yamamoto, "but I know that's like talking to a brick wall." He replied.

"You know we're not changing our minds, so what's the real reason I'm here? You're not the kind of guy that likes to waste time." Yamamoto said, raising an eyebrow and watching Reborn. He knew Tsuna still wanted him as his right hand, so he wasn't entirely sure why he was even here with Reborn right now. 

Reborn shifted and reached into his jacket pocket. "Don't worry, it's not a gun. That’s on the other side." He said when he noticed Yamamoto flinch. "If I wanted you dead, you would've been dead a long time ago." He said, voice bordering on disinterest as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Okay, you're not wrong about that." Yamamoto said, then took the paper Reborn handed to him. "What's this?" He asked as he looked over it, brows furled. "A contract?" He looked back at Reborn, silently demanding answers.

"Of sorts." Reborn replied, then pulled out a pocket knife. "It's a type of contract. It's an oath of loyalty to the Vongola." He said, sliding the pocket knife across the table to Yamamoto. 

Yamamoto stared at the pocket knife for a second, then grabbed it off the table. "Okay. This isn't a pen, Y'know." He said, opening the knife and admiring the blade.

"You're not an idiot, Takeshi. It's a blood oath," Reborn replied as he eyed the knife in Yamamoto's hand.

"Oh. This is one of those kinds of deals." Yamamoto replied, looking at Reborn then glancing back at the contract in front of him. He tried to ignore the anxiety he felt, and he tried to not let it show on his face. The last thing he wanted was to show Reborn any weakness or hesitation, but he knew what this was. Hitmen that would swear loyalty to someone would make an oath in blood. It was a promise. Not complying with the person the oath was sworn to could result in banishment and death. It was not meant to be taken lightly, and Yamamoto knew the gravity of the situation he was currently placed in. "How do I do this, exactly? Thumb-print in blood or something else?" He asked Reborn, casually flipping the knife as he tried to act more casual than he felt.

"Thumb-print." Reborn replied, "and before you freak out, don't worry. This is Vongola only and will be locked away where no one can find it." He said, “You’re swearing loyalty to Tsuna and the Vongola, not me. I won’t use this against you, I know these have a bad reputation among hitmen.”

"Good." Yamamoto said and carefully poked his thumb. "Last thing I want is any unwanted attention and for this to get into the wrong hands." He said, pressing his bleeding thumb to the contract. "A sign of loyalty, huh? I wonder who originally came up with this…" he muttered, pulling his thumb off and sticking it in his mouth. This was for Tsuna and only Tsuna. He wouldn’t swear this kind of loyalty to just anyone.

Reborn sighed. "It's just an age old thing," he replied, taking the contract from him and stuffing the paper back in his pocket. "Doing all of this official stuff can be so exhausting," he said and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and pulling out his lighter. "Thanks for your cooperation, I know you'll be a great right hand for Tsuna." He said and took a long drag from his cigarette.

Yamamoto smiled a little. "Thanks, I'm glad you think so." He said, relieved that Reborn finally came around to accepting him as Tsuna's right hand. "When do we start? What's next on the agenda to get up and running?" He asked.

"Well, next is building up Tsuna's reputation." Reborn said, sipping his coffee and sighing. "It's harder than it looks. He looks like a kid, a weakling. My work with him will help but it can only get him so far." He replied, taking another drag and exhaling. "Even having you with him isn't going to help much." He said.

Yamamoto sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm aware that he's not really that intimidating." He muttered and put his hands over his eyes, rubbing his face. Tsuna was about as intimidating as a kitten. "He told me that it got out that he was Iemitsu's killer. Do you really think that will help?" He asked.

"Anything helps." Reborn said, "It's also a dangerous move, but he's gotten a lot stronger. I have faith in him. He's working with another powerful group, and has plans to make more allies. I know he's ready for the road ahead, and I know you are too." He said, then put out his cigarette. 

Yamamoto watched as Reborn finished his coffee and grabbed his things. "Is that it? You don't need anything else from me?" He asked.

"Fortunately, that's all I needed from you." Reborn said, “I have a meeting with Tsuna later, how was he this morning?” He asked as he watched Yamamoto, reading his face for any information. 

Yamamoto thought about it and shrugged. “He was fine.” He replied, choosing to not tell Reborn about Tsuna’s breakdown in the living room or how weird he acted when he left the house earlier. “The usual Tsuna, a little anxious and tired of wearing three-piece suits.” He muttered, brows furled as he watched Reborn.

Reborn watched him for a long moment, squinting a little at Yamamoto. “Yeah, that definitely sounds like my ungrateful disciple.” He said and got up, sighing quietly. “ well, It’s time I take my leave. I'll get ahold of you if I need anything else from you." He said and tipped his hat. "Have a good one." He said with a smile and walked to his car.

Yamamoto nodded in acknowledgement. "See you later." He said and watched Reborn walk off, then sat back in the chair and thought about their conversation. Whenever he saw Reborn, he always left with more questions than answers. 

He sighed and eventually got up, then made his way back to their apartment to wait for Tsuna. That last part of their meeting had Yamamoto worried.

Reborn usually didn’t ask any personal questions about Tsuna. He hoped that Tsuna would come home later, and that he was hopefully overreacting. He stayed in their apartment, anxiously awaiting Tsuna’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to John Wick for the blood oath idea. Sorry to end it on a cliff hanger but my last chapter was really long and this one even got up their in length. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon, god help me.
> 
> It's all animal crossing's fault that the last few chapters weren't out sooner.


	4. Woke up feeling paralyzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna learns the Vongola's biggest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter:
> 
> mentions of violence and death  
> vomit mention (its very brief I promise)  
> panic attacks

Tsuna remembered that everything was black. The sound of the gunshot ringing in his ears as he fell back against the concrete. He remembered staring into Reborn's eyes before everything faded into darkness.

He remembered struggling as he was swallowed up into the abyss, blindly reaching out for someone. _Anyone._ To help him.

"Takeshi!" He yelled into the darkness with no response, blinking as blurry images came into view.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." A voice rang out. It was ominous and echoed in the void. Tsuna looked around for any sign of the person calling out his name in such a demanding tone.

"Hello?" Tsuna asked, voice echoing weakly in the darkness. "Where am I?" He asked, struggling to his feet as he tried to focus on what was happening around him. 

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, the New First boss of the Vongola." The voice said from the darkness, surrounding him in it's stern tone. "Do you accept the Sins of the Vongola?"

Tsuna looked around, breathing heavier as he struggled to catch his breath in the thickening air. "Sins of the Vongola?" He replied, looking around as he tried to find the voice of whoever or whatever was addressing him. "What's that?" He asked into the echoing void.

Images flashed before him, gruesome and violent. He saw shadows of figures moving around him, just out of sight. He fell back as he saw more. "W-what are you showing me?" He asked, trying to close his eyes and block out the sickening scenes before him. 

"Do you accept your Sins, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The voice asked as the scene of Tsuna killing Iemitsu played. 

Tsuna stared in horror, heart pounding in his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Was this hell? He could smell the blood again, thick in his nose and sickly coating his throat. He could hear the ring of the gunshot sounding in his ears again. He looked down and could see the bleeding corpse of his abusive father at his feet again, crumpled under the weight of death.

_Had he_ **_died?_ **

"I accept!" Tsuna said quickly and shut his eyes, hoping it would end the visions he saw. "I accept! Let me out of here, please! I-I can't be dead…" he said as he tried to ignore the body at his feet. His first and only kill. 

_His Sin._

This wasn’t the version of the Vongola he had signed up for. He didn’t want the senseless violence and greed to overtake him as well. He briefly thought of Giotto, and wondered bitterly if his brother had succumbed to a life of violence and crime instead of walking in the golden light that Tsuna had remembered the Vongola being. The image of the Vongola he so desperately wished for. 

The fear was all coming back to him again. He felt like that small, helpless kid again without his older brother around to save him. He felt like that kid that got a bloody nose from his father's fists. He felt like that kid that was told to “man up” whenever he was expected to take a beating.

_He was afraid again._

"Do you accept the sins of everyone around you?" A voice asked, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts. The voice was more familiar than the one from before. Tsuna recognized that voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard in _years._ That voice he could never forget.

"G-Giotto?" Tsuna asked, throat dry, voice no louder than a whisper as he finally opened his eyes and stared at the image of his deceased brother before him. His eyes started to tear up at the sight of him. "Giotto, is it really you?" He asked, tears falling from his eyes as he reached out for him. He could never forget his striking golden hair and intense eyes.

"Tsuna," his voice said softly, penetrating the darkness as he took his little brother's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I need to know if you're ready to accept this." He said and knelt down to his level. "Are you ready to accept the Sins of the Vongola?" He asked, staring Tsuna in the eye. His voice echoed in the void, waiting patiently for Tsuna's answer.

Tsuna swallowed and sniffled a little, trying not to completely break down at the sight of his brother in front of him again, for the first time in years. "Y-yeah. I accept it." He said. "Giotto, please, I don't know if I can do this without you." He said, hating how weak he sounded at this moment. He just couldn’t take his eyes off of the ghost in front of him. Even after all this time, he still deeply missed his brother.

They looked so alike now that it felt like staring into a mirror. A mirror bathed in golden light with a holy glow about it. Tsuna was mesmerized. There was no way this _wasn’t_ some kind of dream.

_Giotto had been dead for_ **_years._ **

"I'll always be with you, Tsuna. You're strong." Giotto said. "Stronger than I could ever be." He said and smiled gently at him. "We'll see each other again, Tsuna. Stay safe," he said softly as he reached out and gently touched Tsuna's cheek. His voice grew farther away from him as the world spun around him. Then everything faded away again as he found himself slipping back into the black ooze of deafening silence.

Gold faded to black in a haze thicker than smoke.

\------

Tsuna sighed and started blinking awake, groaning and shifting. Where was he? He noticed a bright light in the sky as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him. Whatever he was laying on was soft and gritty and gave way with the slightest movement. Tsuna shifted and put his hand in it, then grabbed some and watched it blow away with the gentle breeze.

_Sand?_

Tsuna groaned and sat up, head pounding as he looked around him. He heard the gentle slosh of the tide rolling in, the ocean vast and dark like the place he had crawled out of in his mind. He was at a beach somewhere. He shifted and looked around more, then carefully got up on his feet, stumbling slightly as he tried not to fall over. He felt like he wanted to throw up, like he had a bad hangover from partying all night long.

The thing was that Tsuna hadn’t had _anything_ that would have made him this disoriented and confused.

He looked up and noticed bright lights off in the distance from carnival rides and shops. He heard music playing off in the distance and the low chatter of people. 

_Oh_ , Tsuna knew where he was. He was at the pier he and Yamamoto used to hang out at as kids. He swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat as he stumbled up the beach and to the stairs of the boardwalk. People were still out walking around, but it was very few. He reached for his phone, then turned his pockets inside out, unable to find it or his keys in either of his pockets.

_Fuck._

It had to be late, really late by the looks of it. Usually every night the boardwalk was packed with scores of people, then the crowds would die down as the moon rose in the sky and the tides got higher and louder with each passing hour. 

Tsuna spent a lot of his time at this boardwalk when he was younger. He remembered Yamamoto and him under the pier, sneaking liquor and weed down there and getting crossfaded until the cops would find them, then they'd run off laughing together. He remembered nostalgically that Yamamoto taught him how to dance there. He remembered their first kiss that they shared while they were both tipsy, skipping out on school and settling for goofing around together instead. Those were times where the world didn’t feel loud and obnoxious, he almost dared to call those moments carefree. They were easily some of the happiest he ever had. 

Tsuna sighed as he watched the steady waves of the ocean bathed in moonlight. He missed those days they had together dearly. He let the nostalgia wash over him before he started to make his way home, getting stares from the drunk people that were stumbling about and teenagers probably doing the same things he used to do as a kid. 

He knew he looked pretty out of place. His suit jacket was gone and his tie was loosen around his neck, a couple buttons from his shirt collar messily undone. Tsuna knew he must've looked like some kind of drunk that partied too hard and woke up on the shore, or one of those businessmen that went on a coke binge and passed out on the beach. He could only wish he had that much fun.

Yeah, that’s probably how it looked to most people.

Tsuna hoped he could find his suit jacket somewhere. Maybe Dino had it, or Reborn. He had seen Reborn earlier, hadn't he? His memory of his day was still fuzzy at best, and his dreams were vague. 

This wasn't some kind of assassination attempt. Tsuna wasn't hurt at all other than a pounding headache and the dehydration he felt. He swallowed again and crossed the street, more thankful than ever that their apartment wasn't far from the beach.

Tsuna made his way home, then got to the door and dug around for his keys, which, that's right. Those were gone too. "God damn it. Fuck." He muttered as he dug around in his pants pockets. Of course they were gone, he seriously was having the worst luck. He groaned quietly in annoyance and fished his hands out of his pockets again.

God, he hoped _someone_ would know where his car keys were.

Tsuna huffed out a sigh and knocked on the door, then waited for an answer that he wasn't sure he was going to get. After all, it had to be really late. He waited a few moments in silence, then heard the familiar cock of Yamamoto's pistol. 

Great.

_Just fucking_ **_fantastic._ **

"Takeshi, put the gun away. It's me." Tsuna said through the door, exasperated and still suffering from his headache. The last thing he needed was his boyfriend to shoot him thinking he was some kind of home invader. He was already having a bad time as it was.

He heard the locks on the door disengage quickly and the door swung open. "Tsuna!" Yamamoto said and set the gun down on the table by the door. Then pulled him into a hug. "Where were you? It's almost three in the morning and I haven't heard from you all day!" Yamamoto said, then pulled away and looked at Tsuna, brows knitted together in worry. "What happened to you?"

Tsuna sighed. "I don't know. I blacked out or something, and before I knew it I woke up on the beach…" he muttered and groaned quietly, putting a hand on his forehead. He really hoped his memory would come back to him soon. He really needed some answers. “I’m not even sure how long I was out there before I woke up.”

"You woke up on the beach alone?!" Yamamoto said and grabbed Tsuna's arm, dragging him inside. "What the hell," he said, looking Tsuna over. "You look like you're in pain." He said and frowned, putting a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and checking his face for any bruises.

"I'm not physically hurt. I have a really bad headache though, like… I dunno Y'know when you drink too much sake and you wake up the next morning confused and wanting to die?" He asked, closing his eyes when Yamamoto turned a light on.

"Not exactly… but I think I get it. Do you think you could've been drugged? What was the last thing you remember?" Yamamoto asked, looking over Tsuna before he started to unbutton his soiled shirt.

"Uh…" Tsuna muttered and thought about it. "I was at the Cavallone hideout. Dino was there going over some treaty stuff with me. Reborn showed up a little later to go over some things but it's all so _fuzzy_ in my head." He muttered and groaned quietly. It felt like someone was driving a knife through his skull and the light in the room hurt.

Yamamoto hummed in response and checked Tsuna's pockets. "Where's your phone? And your keys?" He asked, getting more worried. He was thankful that Tsuna was alive and in one piece, at least. He didn't see any weird marks or wounds on Tsuna's skin, either, which was a relief. 

Tsuna frowned. "I don't know. I don't think I got drugged or robbed or anything." He said, hating how disoriented he felt. He sighed and tried desperately to remember what the hell happened to him. “I would’ve been way worse off if any of those things happened to me, I know that for a fact.”

Yamamoto sighed. "I'll call Reborn. I don't care if I wake him up, we need answers." He said sternly and went over to the couch to grab his cell phone.

Tsuna watched him with his eyes squinted and nodded, then noticed a pillow and blanket on the couch. "Were you sleeping out here?" He asked Yamamoto, looking between the couch and the taller man. 

"Yeah, once it hit midnight and I hadn't heard from you, I decided to wait out here. I really couldn't sleep any way." He replied. Yamamoto was so used to having Tsuna next to him in bed that he hated it whenever he had to sleep alone. "I was really worried," he said and smiled gently at Tsuna, then dialed Reborn's number. “I’m glad you’re safe.” He admitted.

"I’m glad I am too.” He said and smiled at Yamamoto, still feeling exhausted and in pain. “I'm going to go take a shower." Tsuna said to Yamamoto, then kicked off his shoes and left the living room. “Then hopefully I can try and sleep off whatever the hell happened to me…” He muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway.

Yamamoto nodded. "Okay. I'll come check on you in a little bit, I promise." He said to Tsuna as he watched him leave the room, smiling at him gently.

The phone rang a few more times, then Reborn answered. "Did Tsuna make it back?" He asked Yamamoto, not missing a beat. 

He must have known _something._

"Yeah, Reborn, what the _fuck_ happened to him?!" Yamamoto asked, demanding answers from the other man. "He said he woke up on the beach somewhere! What happened to him working with Dino today? Huh?" He asked, waiting for some kind of explanation from Reborn.

Reborn was quiet for a moment as he took that information in. "The beach, huh? So Tsuna doesn't remember anything?" He asked, voice laced with sleep as he let out a quiet yawn.

"That doesn't answer any of _my_ questions, Reborn." Yamamoto said. "What the hell happened to Tsuna?!" He asked again as he raised his voice. “This isn’t the time for your cryptic bullshit, Reborn.” 

Reborn hummed quietly on the other line. "He was with us." He said, "everything went as planned, that's all that matters. I'll bring Tsuna's things in the morning." He said, "well. I guess later today at a Reasonable time.” He grumbled. “ Any answers you want you can ask Tsuna. It should all come back to him soon." He said, then hung up the phone before Yamamoto could try to demand more answers from the hitman.

Yamamoto pulled his phone away from his ear and groaned, rolling his eyes at the dial tone. "God damnit Reborn. You can't just keep me in the dark like this." He muttered to himself and set his phone down on the table. He sighed and composed himself, then went to go find Tsuna. He made his way into the bedroom and heard the shower running in the master bathroom.

Tsuna was in there, waiting for the water to warm up as he stared in the mirror. He wanted to know what happened to him, and he tried to remember. The last thing he could remember was Reborn and the look in his dark eyes.

It was a look he knew all too well. A look that he’d seen on Yamamoto. A look that he always remembered seeing in his father's eyes.

A look he had begun to see in his own eyes as he watched himself intently in the mirror.

_The eyes of a killer._

Tsuna swallowed and covered his mouth as he started to feel sick, looking away from the mirror and down at the floor. He gripped the countertop with trembling fingers as his mind started to piece together the puzzle that had been the last few hours of his day before it all happened. Tsuna could smell the gunpowder in the air and hear the ringing in his ears as he remembered collapsing to the floor wordlessly. All he could see was the look in Reborn’s eyes as he watched him bleed out onto the cold concrete floor. He touched his forehead, where he was sure there was a bullet in his brain but there were no marks or wounds to be had. His breathing increased as he remembered hearing footsteps approach his _corpse_ before his eyes rolled back into his head.

_“This is your last test, Tsuna.”_

_“To come back to us again, you’ll need to use all of your will-power.”_

_“So, will it work?”_

_“It’s worked before.”_

Oh god, he felt like he was going to throw up.

Yamamoto knocked at the door to the bathroom. “Hey Tsuna! Reborn is going to bring your stuff back later on. Are you doing okay?” He asked from the other side of the door.

Tsuna swallowed and tried to ignore the rising nausea in his stomach as he leaned against the counter, trying to catch his breath and cope with the images flooding his head. “Yeah, uh… I’m okay.” He lied, still shaking from his memories. He couldn’t stop smelling the gunpowder in his nose that twisted into the sickening smell of blood. He wondered if it was still on his body. He felt like he was covered in blood, even thought there was none in sight on his skin. _His blood._

_Did he really_ **_die_ ** _yesterday?_

“You don’t sound okay,” Yamamoto said, then opened the door before Tsuna could tell him to stop and leave him alone.

“Takeshi, I’m fine.” Tsuna argued and closed his eyes, trying to drown out the lights in the room. All he could think of was the darkness and all of the _horrible_ things he witnessed there in the abyss. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to calm himself down. He remembered seeing his _dead_ brother telling him what to do. He remembered seeing Yamamoto killing people in the name of the Vongola.

He remembered seeing his father's dead body and lifeless eyes staring up at him, lifeless on the ground at his feet. 

That’s when Tsuna quickly turned around and vomited in the toilet.

“Holy shit, Tsuna!” Yamamoto said and went over to him, putting a comforting hand on his back as he heaved for a few moments. “Maybe you really were drugged…” He muttered and frowned, rubbing small circles in his back and shifting to turn off the shower.

Tsuna finished and coughed, cleaning himself up when he was done. He sat on the ground and panted quietly, trying to get over whatever the hell was currently happening to him. He wasn’t sure how to explain to Yamamoto what happened to him without sounding like someone that was insane. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, and he balled them into fists as he tried to stop his trembling. “Takeshi, I-I,” Tsuna began, but then fell quiet as he tried to process everything. He felt like he was going _crazy._ His breathing was still shaky and uneven as he tried to get himself under control again.

_He was better than this._

Yamamoto rubbed his back. “Did that help at all?” he asked and frowned, watching Tsuna and brushing his hair out of his face. 

Tsuna sighed. “No. My head still hurts,” He said quietly. “Sorry, that was really gross.” He muttered and looked away.

“I did walk in without asking.” Yamamoto muttered and ran a hand through Tsuna’s hair.”Do you still feel sick?” Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna laughed bitterly, “Takeshi, I always feel nauseous. Usually I’m just better at not letting it get the best of me.” He replied and sighed, staring at the ceiling to try to ignore the traffic going on in his brain.

Yamamoto sighed. “Well, you’re definitely not wrong about that.” He replied and smiled a little. The air settled between them, and they sat in silence together for a few moments on the bathroom floor. He wasn't totally oblivious, he could tell that Tsuna was shaking and damn near ready to have another bout of anxiety. “Do you know anything yet? Reborn just told me to ask you. He mentioned something that your memories should come back to you, or something like that. That bastard still didn’t give me any real information.” Yamamoto said to break the silence between them, hoping to get any answers from Tsuna that would shed some light on whatever had happened. 

Tsuna swallowed and tried to stay calm, but he knew it would be hard under Yamamoto’s watchful eye. He was even more attentive when he was concerned. “No,” he lied. “I don’t remember anything. All I remember is darkness and some weird dreams but that’s it,” Tsuna said. He never liked keeping things from Yamamoto, but he just wasn’t sure how to approach the matter. 

_“Yeah, I remember what happened. I was shot in the head by my mentor and woke up on the beach after having visions from hell with my dead brother as my spirit guide. It was great. 10/10 would totally want the experience again.”_

Yeah, no way in hell was Tsuna ready to open up about that. He was pretty sure that he probably hallucinated it, but only Reborn would know for certain.

Yamamoto made a face. He could tell Tsuna was trying to hide something from him. They had been together so long that he understood some of his mannerisms. Tsuna was a good liar, but to Yamamoto he was still readable. Whatever he was hiding he wasn’t ready to talk about it yet, so he decided to ignore it. “Weird dreams, huh? Well, I guess there’s nothing we can do about this now.” He said, then got off the tile floor and carefully helped Tsuna to his feet. “Do you need help getting cleaned up?” He asked, rubbing his thumb on the back of Tsuna’s hand comfortingly. 

Tsuna shook his head. “No, I’ll be okay.” He promised and smiled a little at him. “Thanks though. Let me take a shower, then we can go to bed.” He said softly. “I’m so tired, I can't wait to go to bed…” he trailed off, sighed quietly. He wasn't sure if he should be left alone, or even if he wanted to be, but he did need a shower and some sleep.

Yamamoto nodded. "Yeah, Okay. Tell me if you need anything, I'll just be in bed." He said and smiled gently, then kissed Tsuna's forehead. 

"Okay." Tsuna replied softly. "I'll be out soon, I promise. I'll even brush my teeth." He joked and laughed a little, then glanced away with tired eyes. A poor attempt at humor in the weird situation he found himself in. 

Yamamoto smiled. "Great." He said and chuckled a little, then turned to leave. He closed the door behind him and left Tsuna alone again in the bathroom. Tsuna knew something, that reaction from him just wasn't _normal._ Yamamoto could always tell when Tsuna was keeping something from him, but he wasn't sure how to approach it. Reborn wasn't any help either. 

The only thing Yamamoto could do was wait.

\-----

Tsuna stripped off the rest of his clothes and got into the shower. He was thankful for the warmth of the water on his chilled skin from the cool night air. He felt clammy with a mild fever, or maybe it was his own delusions and anxieties. He closed his eyes, water washing over him as he tried to clear his head. Tsuna wasn't a stranger to being afraid, but he _was_ a stranger to such unusual happenings that even he couldn't find a logical explanation for. Waking up from the dead? That was unheard of. 

Tsuna washed up, weakly scrubbing the sand from his skin before attempting to wash it from his hair. He sighed and focused on the smell of his shampoo to calm him down. 

He was back at their apartment now.

He was home.

He was _safe._

_He was_ **_Alive._ **

And he didn't know why.

Tsuna turned off the water and immediately missed the warm comforting feeling of it. He reluctantly grabbed his towel and dried off. He scrubbed at his hair, not caring how messy it looked, then finished drying off and got dressed in a loose shirt and boxers. Fatigue was starting to hit him now. His limbs felt heavy and his eyes were having trouble staying open. He brushed his teeth quickly, then stared at himself in the mirror again.

He took a few shaky breaths, then scrubbed at his face absentmindedly before he turned away from the mirror and tried to forget the look of his eyes in his reflection. Tsuna left the bathroom, not bothering to hide his exhaustion as he stepped over to the bed. He climbed in, sliding under the covers and finding himself in Yamamoto's reassuring hold. 

"Hey," Yamamoto's voice said gently. He was careful to not be too loud, he could tell Tsuna was mentally going through something. He just wished he knew what. "Feel any better?" He asked carefully. The last thing Yamamoto wanted to do was cross any boundaries.

"A little. The shower helped." Tsuna mumbled into the other man's neck, closing his eyes and humming quietly as he relaxed into the embrace. He melted into Yamamoto's arms as he started to succumb to his fatigue. He was thankful that he was no longer trembling. 

"Mmm… I'm glad." Yamamoto hummed and held Tsuna close, toying with his wet hair and sighing quietly. He was thankful for the closeness, grateful for the soft breaths on his skin as Tsuna relaxed into Yamamoto's strong embrace. He shifted carefully and turned off the lamp on the nightstand. "That better?" He asked.

Tsuna wordlessly nodded, still staying close to Yamamoto. It was quiet, but the closeness was intimate in the blackness of the room. There was only the sound of their breaths and the muffled city outside the glass windows.

Yamamoto breathed steadily, staring at the dark ceiling as his mind raced. He wanted to know what happened to Tsuna. Someone had to know _something_ , but he knew that he had no right to ask Tsuna about it right now, even if the questions still rattled in the back of his head. 

"Takeshi," Tsuna spoke softly in the darkness, breath still damp on Yamamoto's skin.

Yamamoto tried not to tense; he was sure that Tsuna was asleep. He was pulled from his thoughts, back into reality with Tsuna pressed against him. "What is it?" He asked, rubbing Tsuna's back gently. 

Tsuna hesitated for a long moment, darkness surrounding them. Tsuna was thankful that the darkness obscured his features, hid his tired gaze and anxiously furrowed brows. "I know what happened, but I need time." He said quietly.

Yamamoto swallowed, stomach twisting as he tried to find the right words to say. "You can talk to me, Tsuna, you know that." He said, almost hurt that Tsuna didn't want to talk about it. "No matter what it is."

"I know." Tsuna said quickly. He knew that Yamamoto was hurt by his actions, but he wasn't sure if he was going absolutely crazy because of what he remembered. Maybe he really did just get drugged and it was one of Reborn's cruel jokes. "I need time to just make sure I know what's happening. I'll tell you soon, I just need some questions answered."

_Don't we all?_

"Yeah, I understand." Yamamoto said softly and kissed Tsuna's forehead. "Take your time. I just want to know that you're safe." He said and continued to trace small circles on the dip of Tsuna's spine. 

"I'm safe, Takeshi. I'm here…" he said softly and held him close. "I promise that no matter what I'll always come back to you." He whispered, closing his eyes and hiding his face in Yamamoto's neck again. When he closed his eyes he saw visions of red blood and the golden tinge of his brother's eyes. His breathing hitched at the vignette memories that played out in his mind. He knew that Yamamoto heard his uneven breathing and could feel his muscles tense again.

He just needed some time.

_I'll come back to you, Takeshi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was harder for me to write, but it was necessary to progress the story in my eyes. Tsuna experiences the Sins of the Vongola, similar to how it was presented in the original series. He isn't sure how to share what happened to him with Yamamoto, but don't worry, he'll find out the truth eventually. 
> 
> We get to Hibari next chapter so strap in for that one.


	5. We both know just what we're here for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamamoto meets up with Hibari for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for this chapter:
> 
> death mention  
> violence mention  
> Hibari just... being Hibari

The days dragged on long and slow in the warmth of the summer sun. Suits and dress shoes weren't the ideal things to wear this time of year, at least to Yamamaoto. Reborn advised that he tried to make himself look more _professional,_ even when he wasn't actively working on rebuilding the Vongola with Tsuna. 

He realized absentmindedly that he hated wearing a tie. Yamamoto admitted that he loved the look, the sleekness of it all, the image could strike anyone who gazed upon it; clean killing aesthetic wrapped in black like death. He was conditioned to appreciate what the suit meant, but hated actually committing to the mafia aesthetic. He wanted to loosen the tight fabric around his neck and let himself breathe. Suits always felt like a shackle to him. Yamamoto’s tie felt like a collar of a guard dog, but maybe that was the intention all along. At least for his sake.

Yamamoto _was_ a guard dog, at the end of the day. He was happy when he was praised, fiercely loyal to his beloved Tsuna. He bared his fangs with the intent to kill whoever threatened what he cared for.

_Yeah. That definitely sounded like a dog._ Yamamoto thought absentmindedly as he neared the Vindice Hotel. His hands ached to pull at his tie, but he ignored it in favor of the look, the vibe, _the reverence_ he felt towards the mafia. Especially now, he wanted to show how much he savored the position he found himself in. The assassin life was brutal and filled with mindless violence, but he could look past his previous profession and towards a brighter future with Tsuna. 

For him, going to the Vindice Hotel was always a surreal experience. He could feel the weight of the solid gold coins in his trousers, could hardly hear the jingle of them because of the weight. The Vindice was a weird kind of home for Yamamoto; it was where all the worlds' assassins and hitmen would stay for jobs and get any needed medical attention. No questions asked. He'd walk in and see colleagues he met on the road with smiles and waves, subtle nods and up-downs from women and men alike. He spent a lot of nights in the Vindice's cozy rooms, recovering from a scuffle or running from the cops. He idly remembered all the times he would dial Tsuna’s phone number, etched in his memory, and talk on the phone with him for hours to calm the blood rapidly pumping in his ears. He was used to the lux decor and lavish rooms inside the hotel; it was like being in a den with lions. Something about this place felt like being at a zoo, near cages filled with carnivores baring their fangs for a feast. 

There were rules to follow, of course. The mafia world always had rules and regulations and the Vindice was no different than that. If anything, they were worse, and Yamamoto knew that first-hand. They were true keepers of law and order in the world of organized crime.

It was simple:

Rule #1) No violence or assassination attempts on any of the Vindice properties.

Rule #2) No heavy business discussions or the signing of any contracts on the premises.

Rule #3) Blood Oaths must be upheld. Broken oaths result in inevitable death.

Yamamoto followed every rule, because he knew that any disobedience would result in him being blacklisted and hunted down by the other assassins in the association. It was too risky, especially now with the weight of the Vongola on his shoulders. It was worse enough when he was working alone doing various odd jobs for Reborn to establish a name for himself. Now, with Tsuna’s name attached to him as well, he couldn’t afford to screw up. He hadn't been there in so long, but now he had a reason to go into the dragon's den again. Yamamoto was tasked with finding the terrifyingly legendary Hibari Kyoya. 

" _I want you to find Hibari Kyoya."_ Tsuna had told him, his voice monotone as he stared up at his Right Hand as he sat at his desk, legs crossed in front of him elegantly. " _It's time that we start moving forward with our plans."_

_"Why him? Why can't we recruit anyone else first?"_ Yamamoto had asked, hands fisted at his sides as he stared down his partner, his _boss._

_"We need him to work with us for our first job."_ Was all Tsuna had told him, and he had refused to elaborate on his plans any further. _“You both are registered as regulars at the Vindice Hotel. Finding information on that man shouldn’t be too hard, if you can find the right people to talk to.”_

Yamamoto understood why Tsuna was so vague and secretive, but he didn't have to like it. Even as Tsuna's Right Hand, there was a lot that Tsuna didn't tell him. 

_They still never talked about what happened that night on the beach._

He sighed and shook his head a little, a feeble attempt to get himself to focus on the situation at hand. Yamamoto grabbed the large golden handles at the opening to the hotel and walked through the grand doorway. For all intents and purposes, the Vindice looked like a normal hotel. Grand pillars at the entrance with various different people working at clean marble counters, helping people checking in. The lobby was cold and business-like with extravagant architecture; gold fixtures and marble floors. It was the kind of place that Yamamoto had never pictured himself ever being able to step foot in when he was younger. He had come from poverty growing up with his father in a bad part of town, and even now walking into the Vindice was still somewhat overwhelming. 

Yamamoto continued further in, footsteps echoing on the marble floors as he approached the front desk. He was greeted with a familiar face from his previous exploits as he walked up to the counter. 

“Yamamoto Takeshi, it’s been awhile.” The man behind the counter replied. 

“Jaeger,” Yamamoto replied with a nod, then slid a gold coin across the counter to him. “You used to be out in the field. What happened? You retire?” He asked cheerfully and grinned at the other, more intimidating-looking older man.

The other man hummed and took the coin. “You could say that. Though, it’s nice being able to stay in one place. The food’s good, I can’t really complain.” He answered as he looked at the coin. “Are you accepting jobs again?” He asked, dark eyes staring into Yamamoto’s as he waited patiently for an answer. 

“Sort of? I never really stopped.” Yamamoto replied and put a hand in his pocket, looking around at the various faces in the lobby. “I’m actually looking for someone.” He said and glanced at the coin in Jaeger's hand.

Jaeger watched him. “Yeah? I might be able to help you with that, as long as you promise not to break any of the rules. If you do, we’ll have to send you to hell early.” He deadpanned and stared at Yamamoto, putting the coin away.

“Haha, very funny Jaeger. You know me, am I the kind of guy that would break the rules?” He asked and grinned. “ Contrary to popular belief, I actually like being alive and welcomed into the Vindice.” He said. “I’m looking for a hitman named Hibari Kyoya.” He said and looked back at Jaeger, growing more serious as he waited for an answer.

“Hmm… Hibari Kyoya? He said he was expecting you.” Jaeger replied, “he’s in the courtyard at a table by the fountain, you can’t miss him.” He said.

Yamamoto stiffened a little. _Hibari was expecting him?_ Well, that was a bad sign. He knew he hadn’t been followed over the past few days, and even Tsuna hadn’t even met with the other man yet. He knew that Hibari was a force to be reckoned with, but the last thing he expected from the gruesomely cruel hitman was for him to also be this cunning and precise. Yamamoto swallowed his pride and smiled at Jaeger. “Great, that saves me some time. Thank you.” He said politely, then walked away from the desk and made his way to the courtyard.

Yamamoto’s mind reeled as he struggled to keep his expression neutral. _How the fuck did Hibari know to meet him here?_ He was only there to gather some information on the other man, maybe find him for a casual, spur of the moment conversation, but a _meeting?_ He was definitely not prepared for this.

Yamamoto started to think he wasn’t prepared for Hibari Kyoya. 

He went through the doors to the courtyard and saw a man sitting at an iron table, reading a book as he sat next to a fountain. He had dark hair and wore a pressed suit, he looked relatively innocent until he looked up at Yamamoto. The other man’s calm expression changed, his eyes narrowed and had a sinister grin spread across his face. “You must be Yamamoto Takeshi.” He said when Yamamoto approached.

Yamamoto wasn’t sure what to think of this man. His face made his skin crawl and his aura was one of the most threatening ones he had experienced in awhile. “Hibari Kyoya,” Yamamoto said and sat down across from him, “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” He said, clearly not meaning it by the dry tone in his voice. “How’d you know I was coming?” He asked, getting straight to business. He knew this guy wasn’t the talkative type.

“I’ve known you’d come sooner or later. I know the Vongola is interested in me.” Hibari replied and stared intensely at Yamamoto, dark eyes boring into his as he spoke. 

Yamamoto leaned back in his chair, “Yeah? Well, news for you, my boss is intrigued by you.” He replied. He felt so uneasy around this man, something in him was clearly off and the last thing he wanted was for him to get near Tsuna. Hell, this man looked like he would kill him or betray him at the drop of a hat. He knew for a _fact_ that Hibari couldn’t work with other people.

“I’m intrigued by him. The small animal in charge, I know he killed the previous leader of CEDEF.” He said casually, still staring down Yamamoto as he leaned forward in his chair a little. “Killing any of those people is not easy.”

Yamamoto called his bluff and continued to make uncomfortable levels of eye contact with Hibari. “He did.” He replied, “We can’t get into any serious negotiations here, but we can meet again and maybe if you’re lucky, you can meet him.” He said, stomach churning at the idea of Tsuna being in the same room with this psychopath.

“I want to know something, Yamamoto Takeshi.” Hibari replied and watched Yamamoto like a predator watching its prey. 

“Yeah? I’m all ears,” Yamamoto replied. “What do you want to know?”

Hibari was quiet for a few moments. The silence was awkward and heavy with Hibari staring him down, waiting for the other man to squirm in his chair. “The Vongola has something I want.” He started, “I want the power it offers,” He replied.

Yamamoto didn’t let it show on his face, but he was confused. _Power it offers?_ They hadn’t really gotten control over any territories yet and they were barely starting to get members. He wasn’t sure what the _hell_ Hibari was talking about. “Powers, huh? I want to know what kind of rumors you’ve been hearing, Hibari.” He shot back.

“I want immortality.” He said simply, “the Arcobaleno man with the Vongola knows.” Hibari said, looking mildly disappointed at Yamamoto. “I’m going to bite you to _death_ if this is a waste of my time, Yamamoto Takeshi.” He replied, voice low as he growled out the threat.

_Okay,_ now Yamamoto was concerned. “Bite me to death? Hey now, this is Vindice property, you can’t exactly go around threatening people here.” He said and held his arms up, laughing the statement off. 

“They couldn’t kill me even _if_ they tried.” Hibari replied and got up, staring Yamamoto down and going over to him on the other side of the small table. “We can take this outside, herbivore, if you’re scared for your _own_ life being taken behind these walls.” He said and leaned down close to Yamamoto, their faces entirely too close for Yamamoto’s comfort.

_What the absolute fuck was he getting into with this man?!_

“Okay, Hibari, normally I’d say fuck it, why not? Let’s go outside and beat the shit out of each other in the street, but I _am_ here on official business, so I can’t really do that anymore.” He said, eyes narrowed as he stared back at Hibari. “Are you interested in a meeting with my boss or not?” He asked.

Hibari grinned. “I want to meet the little animal trying to build a new Vongola. If he keeps me entertained and gives me what I want, I might consider grouping myself with other animals.” He said, then stood up fully and looked down at Yamamoto. “I never had that kind of pack mentality, though. Tell Sawada Tsunayoshi that I want to meet with him personally. Two nights from now,” He said, then started walking away. 

Yamamoto stared at his back with wide eyes as Hibari started walking away, then abruptly stood up. “Wait, hold on, where do you want to meet him?” He called after him. 

Hibari stopped walking, then turned slightly and stared at him. “Tell him I want to meet him at the pier he woke up at.” He said, voice making Yamamoto stand still as chills went down his spine as that smile crept back onto his face and his eyes narrowed.

Yamamoto wasn’t sure how to respond. He always had a reply to anything, was always good with coming up with easy answers on the fly. He was cocky, sure, and his blase attitude could come off as somewhat arrogant, but even his best social defences couldn’t keep the ringing from his ears or keep his hands from balling into fists at his sides. He grit his teeth and fought back the urge to lunge at the other man. 

_How the hell did he know about that?!_

He stayed quiet, seething with rage as Hibari walked back inside through the double doors. He was obscured by the reflections on the glass, but Yamamoto knew that Hibari wouldn’t look back at him. He was done speaking to Yamamoto, and now he demanded to speak to Tsuna. He was just a stepping stone for the other man on his path for more power.

Yamamoto stayed there and focused on the calm, running water of the fountain he stood by. He tried to calm himself down, swallow the killing intent that tried to crawl its way out of him. He knew Tsuna wouldn’t want him to chase down Hibari and attempt to rip him limb from limb, as much as he wanted to for even _saying_ anything like that about Tsuna. Now, he was left there with more questions that he wouldn’t be given a clear answer for. He didn’t know what pissed him off more, the fact that he still felt like he was stuck in the dark or the fact that Hibari knew something he didn’t.

Yamamoto took a few deep breaths, calming himself down before making his way out of the Vindice. He plastered that cheery smile on his face again, then wondered idly if he was no better than Hibari. They were both two sides of the same coin. They were violent, obsessive, _very_ good at their jobs at such a young age. Yamamoto swallowed and tried to get his mind off of it. They weren’t the same. He was loving and devoted and _loyal._ He had a clear set of morals and hated all the mind games that were involved with organized crime.

He was better than Hibari.

He had to be better.

_Right?_

Hibari was a psychopath, and he wanted to speak to Tsuna about the Vongola. He probably wanted to speak with Tsuna _alone_ and Yamamoto feared for Tsuna’s life. He knew that Tsuna wasn’t helpless, that the other man was an expert in hand-to-hand combat and was getting better with a gun every day, but this was _Hibari Kyoya._

Hibari was a killer. The jobs Hibari did were violent and loud, meant to make a statement to anyone watching him not to fuck with him. He saw himself as a predator among prey. He was brutal and vicious and had one of the highest kill counts in the organization for someone so young.

_Then again, so did Yamamoto._

Yamamoto was outside the hotel, going to his car. He grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed Tsuna’s number. It was unconscious, that he would call Tsuna whenever he got too worked up over something. Tsuna was his source of strength, but he was also the source of his sedation. Yamamoto waited a few rings before the other man answered.

“Hey, Takeshi,” Tsuna answered from the other end, voice low. “How’d it go? Were you able to find anything out about Hibari?” He asked, then went quiet as he waited for an answer from the other man. 

Yamamoto got into his car and started it. “Well, where do I begin? The guy is crazy. He was there waiting for me and he damn near threatened to fight me in the Vindice.” He said and sighed, “I kept it together, though. No problem there. He wants to meet with you, though” he said as he started to drive back to their base. He checked occasionally to make sure he wasn’t being followed. Talking to Hibari put him on edge, made him way more paranoid than usual. 

“Whoa, wait, you actually _talked to him?”_ Tsuna asked, voice raising in confusion as he took in the information Yamamoto had given him. “He was waiting for you?! Were we being followed and we just didn’t notice?” He asked, clearly shifting in his chair on the other line as he asked more questions.

Yamamoto sighed and continued driving, groaning as he got stuck at a red light. “Yeah, he was there waiting for me. He wanted information about the Vongola. We didn’t talk long because we aren’t allowed to discuss anything involving contracts or oaths in the Vindice.” He said and looked out the window, then went when the light turned green. “He was adamant about meeting you and Reborn.” He said.

Tsuna sighed on the other line. Yamamoto could tell that he leaned back in his chair from the sounds on the other side. “He wants to meet with us? Well, that’s hopefully a positive thing.” He said. “I know he must’ve heard about the Iemitsu thing.” He replied.

“Yeah, he’s intrigued by you, in his own words.” He said and frowned, feeling bitterness in him as he thought about the way Hibari spoke about Tsuna. “He wanted to know how someone like you could take down a member of CEDEF.”

“That’s good, but it won’t get us anywhere if we don’t have a time or a place to meet with him.” Tsuna said. 

“He wants to meet with you at the pier by the boardwalk.” Yamamoto replied dryly, itching to get to their hideout faster. The more he thought about Hibari, the more he wanted to see Tsuna and make sure he was okay. That he was safe and away from Hibari’s clutches. “Two nights from now.”

Tsuna was quiet for a moment, processing what Yamamoto said. “The pier? What a weird place for a meeting. I don’t know why no one wants to have meetings at normal places, like, I don't know, an Applebees?” He muttered, and Yamamoto could practically hear the frown on his face. He knew that Tsuna was avoiding the topic of the pier.

“Applebees? That place is shit anyway. Why not Chilis?” He replied as he turned onto another road.

“It’s shitty and inconspicuous. No one is out there discussing organized crime in an Applebees.” Tsuna replied. 

“Tsuna, it's America. Of course there are people discussing organized crime inside Applebees.” Yamamoto replied and laughed quietly, smiling as he pulled up to their hideout. 

“Okay, you got me there.” Tsuna muttered and let out a soft laugh.

Yamamoto smiled. "Well, I'm here." He said, "I'll see you in a sec." He said and hung up the phone, then got out of the car. He locked the car with his keys and walked to the entrance. He unlocked the door and went into the hideout. 

He looked around and took in the room. Their base was small and unremarkable from the outside. It was by the fishing district a few miles from the ocean, settled in with a bunch of other similar buildings. Inside there was a lounge area with a table that had a place to organize larger heists. In the corner there was a kitchenette and a few more desks. Down the hall there was a room that would eventually be used for medical purposes, then a few other empty rooms that continued down the hall. In the last room on the right was Tsuna's office. 

Yamamoto looked around, only hearing faint noises in the back room from something Tsuna was doing. "Knock knock, anyone home?" Yamamoto said as he walked down the hall to Tsuna's office.

He peeked into the room and locked eyes with Tsuna, who was sitting at his desk looking over some files with various names on them. "Hey." Tsuna said and smiled, "it's nice to see you." He said.

"It's nice to see you too." Yamamoto said and smiled as he walked into the room. "What are you doing?" He asked and approached the desk, looking down at the files in front of Tsuna.

"Besides Hibari, Reborn was looking into some other people to join the Vongola." He said, "these were the ones he contacted to meet with me."

Yamamoto grabbed a file labeled Sasagawa Ryohei. "Hey, don't you know this guy?" He asked when he opened the file and saw a picture of the man in question. 

"Yeah, I know him. He was one of the people that I trained with for a while. He's in charge of the underground fight club." Tsuna said casually as he made a few notes on another file. "I also… may have had a crush on his sister when I was a lot younger." He muttered and flushed, making a face as he focused intently on the file in front of him.

Yamamoto snorted. "Wait, that Kyoko girl is his sister?" He asked. 

"Yeah," he said. "I know they lived down the block near some of the other immigrants." He muttered shyly and looked back down at his paperwork.

"Wow. Small world." Yamamoto said with a small laugh, then set the file down. "You trust him?" He asked Tsuna and leaned against the desk, looking at him. 

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, he's a good guy. He's loud and intense with the itch to fight, but he has a good heart. He wants to do good, and that's really what I'm looking for with most of the core members of our family." He said and looked up at Yamamoto. "I know I can trust him." He repeated. "There's one guy that I'm not sure about besides Hibari though…" he muttered and looked through the files.

Yamamoto looked down at the papers Tsuna was going through. "Yeah? Who?" He asked curiously, wondering if they might have crossed paths at some point. 

Tsuna found the file. "Here it is! His name is Hayato Gokudera. He's from a genuine Italian mob family. He's an explosives expert and incredibly smart." He said and went through the file. "But… he has a history of being volatile…" he replied and frowned. "Multiple assaults, definitely used to using force to get what he wants…" he muttered, then sighed. "He has an attitude problem, and I think the only real reason Reborn wants me to win him over is to overcome some sort of challenge." He groaned and flopped over the desk in defeat.

Yamamoto chuckled and watched him, smiling down at Tsuna. "Probably, definitely sounds like something he'd do." He replied, then reached over and ran his hand through Tsuna's hair. "I'm sure it'll be okay. We probably need someone like him anyway." He said.

Tsuna sighed and sat up. "We do need him, I know that for a fact." He said and sat up, groaning quietly. "So Hibari wants a meeting with me at the pier? Guess we have no choice but to go." He said, changing the subject. "He sounds scary, so I'm kind of worried…" He muttered, leg bouncing anxiously as he bit his lip.

"I'm afraid he'll try to attack you." Yamamoto said and frowned. "He's really unhinged, he's kind of terrifying…" he said, laughing awkwardly. 

Tsuna sighed quietly, then stood up and went dug around in his desk drawer. He pulled out a pistol and put it in its holster under his suit jacket. "I'm sure he’ll try to attack me. Hibari Kyoya is a man that appreciates a challenge, from what I understand. If he's really that interested in me, and he probably wants to _attempt_ to kill me, to see if I'm worth his time." 

Yamamoto stared at him and blinked. "How do you know that?" He asked as he watched the other man, shocked at his spot on understanding of Hibari's personality. 

"Call it a hunch." Tsuna replied and looked back at him. "I'm prepared to take him on if I have to. He uses tonfas, which are blunt and meant to break bones. I'm better off against those than a blade or a gun, with my current abilities. The closer I can get to him, the better." He said and walked away from the desk, going over to a cabinet in the corner. "I prefer to fight with my hands, but I can take him on with a blade too." He muttered, more to himself than Yamamoto as he thought about it.

Yamamoto got up and moved closer to him, "what do you have in mind?" He asked, then Tsuna turned to him with a large combat knife in his hand.

"As much as I'd like to use my brass knuckles, I _really_ don't want my hand broken." He muttered, "this bayonet might be better for this kind of thing…" he said, showing the weapon to Yamamoto. "You're better with this kind of stuff, what do you think?" He asked, flipping the blade with trained expertise.

Yamamoto couldn't focus because the image of Tsuna with a knife in front of him was making his brain misfire. "Uh. Yeah, that's good." He replied, staring at the shimmer of the black blade in the light. "It has some length to give you more leverage, but it'll still be a close battle." He replied and moved a little closer. "I don't have any time to teach you how to use a katana…" he replied quietly, still staring.

"Yeah, if only. And I _know_ using a gun would get me nowhere, either." Tsuna replied and sighed, sheathing the knife and closing his eyes. "This mafia stuff is so tough…" he said, his brows furled from the stress. 

"Let's go home." Yamamoto suggested gently as he watched Tsuna. "This isn't going to happen tonight, and I think you need some time to relax." He said and moved closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You've been working hard lately."

Tsuna sighed and nodded, "yeah… you're right, but you've been working hard too." He said softly and looked up at him. "Maybe we should go home, I need a drink and a bubble bath." He said and moved away from him to grab the papers scattered around his desk.

Yamamoto watched as Tsuna put everything in his desk and locked the drawer. "So… You're keeping the weapons with you?" He asked as he observed the other man, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah, I think I need them. Just in case." Tsuna replied and looked over at him, tucking the knife into his suit jacket. "I have the gun still, too." He said.

"I noticed." Yamamoto replied and stared at the holster on his hip before his suit jacket covered it up again. "You have me around, too, Y'know." He said softly, not wanting Tsuna to have to worry about his safety.

"I know." Tsuna replied and smiled up at him. "Let's go home, Keshi." He said and took his hand, squeezing it gently. 

Yamamoto smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Let's go home." He said softly, then brought Tsuna's hand to his lips and kissed the skin softly. "I'll get that bubble bath ready for you." He said happily and walked out with him. 

"You're the best. Have I told you that lately?" Tsuna asked and laughed softly, then locked the door behind them and got into the car with Yamamoto. 

Yamamoto got into the car with him and grinned. "I'm always down to accept praise." He laughed quietly and smiled at Tsuna, then started the car. They started making their way back to their shared apartment, the car ride comfortably silent as Tsuna watched the city blur through the passenger window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hibari is finally here. I wanted to keep Hibari as feral as he is in the actual series and that's what makes him really good at his job. I always imagine Hibari and Yamamoto are some of the strongest guardians not including Mukuro so I wanted to play around with that a little. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring.  
> The Vindice in this universe still have the same purpose as the manga. They are the ones that uphold most of the rules of the mafia world, and anyone that disobeys the rules will be blacklisted and killed.
> 
> Also looking up a good weapon to use against Tonfas was getting me absolutely nothing so I'm winging it.


End file.
